Stalked and Stolen
by Mollysoaphie123
Summary: Bella Swan and her family move to Forks, Washington. She lives a normal life until she befriends Alice Cullen. She soon starts so suspect one of the other Cullen members is stalking her, especially after she takes a trip back home and he/she shows up there and abducts her. Rated M. Kinda OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

Rated M( because knowing me, theres probably gonna be some lemons eventually ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight or Twilight. I did make up a couple of the people in this story though :)

A.N./ This story is almost nothing like the original book so...yeah :) Also, I personally think that the first chapter is kinda boring soo... you decide. Also while I do like it when people give me advice on stuff or correct me when I wrote something wrong, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean. Thank ya. :) 3

_Italics= Bella's thoughts_

* * *

**_**_**Bella POV**_

Beep, beep, beep!...Beep, beep, beep!...Beep, beep, beep!

"Ugh" I groan as I sit up and reach over to hit the "sleep" button on my alarm clock.

_God, why does school have to be so early in the morning? I mean six am?! Really?!_

I fall back onto my white with pink, purple, and blue polka-dotted comforter. God! I'm so tired!

_Okay Swan, get up now or ya never will._

I groan again and get up. I walk over to my dresser and start going through my clothes. Five minutes later and I'm in my favorite skinny jeans and shirt from home. The blue jeans are faded from being worn so much and the shirt is white and says "Cheer Expo" in red letters on the front with a red circle surrounding the words. It sounds so plain I know but I love it.

I just moved here to Forks two weeks ago from Indiana County, Pennsylvania. I miss it so much! I miss the woods that I would run through, ride four-wheelers in, and bikes too. I miss the pond that my cousin owns that we would go swimming in on hot summer days. But most of all, I miss my best friend Jake. Me and him were "joined at the hip" as our parents like to say. My Dad thinks that he liked me for a while but we have more of a brother/ sister relationship. Nothing romantic- which we're both fine with. I had lots of other friends back in PA but none as close as me and Jake. We moved here 2 weeks before school starts at Forks High school, a small school here in Forks. Its only a small town here but I still hate it. I hate living in any kind of town or city. Its also too rainy. Now, it does rain back home, but not this much. In the 2 weeks that I've been here, there has only been one day that it hasn't rained and on that day it was still cloudy. I miss the sun. My tan that I've been working on all summer is almost gone. The only reason it ain't gone already is because when I'm in the sun, I get **REALLY** tan. Well, I guess I used to anyhow. I also hate the cold. Its not terribly cold here but with the rain, it's only been around 65 degrees. Now I'm one of those people who like 85 degree weather or, Hell, I'm even comfy in 90 's. It's not always that hot back in PA, but its warmer than here.

_Well, I should be gettin' ready now. _

Twenty minutes later and I have my hair and teeth brushed with my brown almost-knee high flat boots on. My hair is light brown that gets dirty blondish highlights in the sun. It's about 2 inches from touching my waist and is really wavy. Im not really into makeup so I only have coverup on. My eyelashes are really dark and long so I never wear mascara. I look into the big mirror in my new room before heading downstairs. Im not vain at all, but I know that I'm pretty. My little sister, Kaitlyn, is really pretty too. While I didn't start noticing my looks until a few months ago( even though I've been for years, I didn't believe anyone until recently, no one knows that I know: I don't like bein' the center of attention.) Kaitlyn is already gorgeous and she is only 8 years old and she knows it. She's like me though: doesn't like a lot of attention. You can already tell that our 6 year old brother, Phillip is gonna be a looker. He already had girls chasin' after back home. But he LOVES attention.

I get to the kitchen where my mom, Renee, is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk.

"Howdy Mom." I say. Yes, I say howdy. I've always talked with somewhat of a southern drawl but it's only because some of my cousins are from Texas and Jake and I used to hang out with them alot. **(A.N./ Minus Jake, I do actually talk like that for that reason) **

"Hey Bella. Ready for school?" My mom asks.

"Yep."

I sit down at the table after getting a bowl of cereal when my dad, Charlie, walks into the kitchen. He's the reason we moved here. He got an offer to be the police officer her in Forks, which is what he was back home, but here, he is the police chief. In all honesty, I don't get why bein' given the offer to become a police chief is so important that we moved cross country but, eh, none of my business.

"Hey girls." My dad says. Me and Mom say our hellos' and go back to what we were doin': me eatin' my cereal and Mom drinkin' her milk with the newspaper in hand. She's drinkin' milk 'cause me and her don't like coffee. That shit's nasty.

Soon after I finish my cereal my dad says,

"Bella you'd better leave soon if you don't want to be late to school."

"Kay Dad."

I get up,put my bowl in the sink, and run back upstairs to grab my bag. Once I have it on my shoulder, I move to my dresser and pick up the keys to my baby. It's a black corvette that I got a month ago for my 17th birthday. I love it more than life itself. The only thing I love more than it is my family and Jake.

With my blue and brown bag on my right shoulder and my keys in hand, I head back downstairs.

"Bye guys! Love ya!" I yell over my shoulder as I walk out the front door.

"Bye Bells!" They yell back.

I shut the door and walk through the rain that is lightly falling. It's not enough to get me wet, but it's rain nonetheless. I zip up my dark blue Aeropostal hoodie that I slid on before leaving my room and open the door to my baby. I climb in and start the engine. When the car fires to life I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

* * *

_**Well, there is the first chapter. I already have the 2nd chapter written and I'm not sure if I should wait 'til tomorrow to post it or if I should type it now and post it tonight.**_

_**What did I tell ya? Ain't the first chapter kinda borin'? Dont worry, it gets more interesting in the 2nd chapter.**_

_**Well I got to go! Review please! It makes me smile :) Love ya! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I did make up some of the characters in this story.

A.N./ 2nd chapter. I decided to post this tonight anyhow :)

Previously:

I shut the door and walk through the rain that is lightly falling. It's not enough to get me wet, but it's rain nonetheless. I zip up my dark blue Aeropostal hoodie that I slid on before leaving my room and open the door to my baby. I climb in and start the engine. When the car fires to life I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

Roll the windows down let your hair flow

Let it all go tonight

Woo hooo… All the windows down

Woo hoo… When I'm rolling through your town

Woo hoo… Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo… Saying yeah yeah

You drive me crazy but you know that

All the Windows Down~ Big Time Rush

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I pull out of the driveway and start heading to Forks High school. I only know where it is because my dad told me yesterday though. It only takes me ten minutes to get to the school with my crazy driving. I love speed. I always have and always will. I always get on the fast rides in amusement parks because of the speed. I think that it's actually the adrenaline that comes with the speed that I love. Oh well, I may never know.

As soon as I pull into the school parking lot all eyes are on me as I pass by.

'Great' I think sarcastically 'so much for not bein' noticed'.

I kinda can't blame 'em though. I do have an awesome car and the other cars here are alot older than mine. I park in a spot about 100 ft. from the school and turn off the car. I pull the keys out of the ignition and open the door. I lock the doors and out the keys in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder.

"Woah, Dude, awesome ride." says some guy as I pass him.

I smile at him and say "Thanks".

I keep walking towards the school when some girl walks in front of me effectively stopping me in my tracks. She looks at me and stops walking to smirk at me.

"You the new girl right?" she asks. Something about this chick makes me think that shes not a good person to be friends with.

"Yep. Howdy, I'm Bella Swan." I say in my usual tone and give her a smile. I'm always nice to everyone unless they give me a reason to dislike them. You have to get me really mad to actually make me be mean to ya, but believe me when I say that I can be a total bitch when I need to be. I don't deal with people talkin' shit about me or my family and I can gaurantee that ya aint gonna beat on me. I always get the last punch in a fight and I always win whether the fight is physical or verbal.

"Howdy? Really?" She asks with that same smug look glued to her face.

"Yep. Got a problem?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I just don't hear that very often." she says. Uh huh. Right.

"Well, I gotta get to the office so I guess I'll see ya 'round." I say while trying to get past her.

"Oh, I'll show you where the office is."

_Great. Fantastic. Note the sarcasm._

"Oh no thank ya. I know where it is" I say still trying to walk by. Damn bitch keeps blocking me!

"Alright. but only if your sure."

"I'm okay." _I mean theres only a huge sign 'bout 30 ft. in front of me that says "Office". How could I possibly miss it?_

I walk to the office door and open it to step inside. It's alot warmer in here than it is outside.

_Finally! Somewhere where it aint freezin'!_

I move over to the desk where and older lady is standing.

"S'cuse me ma'am, I'm new to this school and I was hopin' ya could give me my schedule?" I half asked, half stated.

"Oh, of course. Your Isabella Swan. One moment dear." she says.

_Well she seems nice._

She reaches down to grab some papers then hands them to me.

"Here's your schedule and a signature sheet that you need to have every teacher of yours sign. Bring it back at the end of the day." she says and smiles sweetly at me.

I smile back and say, "Thank you".

"Your welcome. I'm Mrs. Brown by the way."

"Well then, thank you Mrs. Brown. I guess I gotta go." I state.

"Alright. Goodbye Isabella."

"Oh, just Bell please." I say.

She nods and gets back to work. I walk out of the office door only to see that the rain has gotten worse and almost everyone is inside. I run to the main door of the school and go inside. It, like the office, is alot warmer than it is outside so I take my jacket off and put it in my bag. Then I start to look at my schedule.

_English_7:00- 7:45_

_Computer_7:50-8:35_

_Art_8:40- 9:25_

_Geography_9:30- 10:15_

_Lunch_10:20- 11:20_

_Biology_11:25- 12:10_

_Algebra_12:15- 1:00_

_Study Hall_1:05- 1:50_

_Gym_1:55- 2:30_

_Dismissal_ 2:32_

Well, schedule seems simple enough. But where the Hell are the classes? I pull out my phone and look at the time. 6:52, Okay, I got 8 minutes 'til the bell rings and about five minutes to find a person who can tell me where English is. I look up and notice a girl who looks pretty nice. I start towards her only to be knocked into some guy. I almost fall on my ass before I catch myself. The guy who hit me though lands on his back. He jumps up and stands in front of me. He's about 5 ft 8 but I still have to look up to see his face. I'm only 5 ft 3.

"Hey, watch where you're- oh, you're the new girl aren't you?" He says. This dude has dark brown hair that, if I weren't standing so close, I'd say was black and pale blue eyes. He's actually kinda scrawny.

"Yep. I'm Bella Swan." I say while raising an eyebrow.

_Huh, I'm doin' that alot today._

"Oh, sorry about the whole wrecking into you thing. I,uh, didn't know who you were. I'm Blake by the way." He smiles and holds his hand out to me. I shake it and smile back. Then the bell rings.

"Well, I gotta get to class. Hey, where are you going to?" Blake asks.

"Oh I'm goin' to..." I look at my schedule,"... english. Can you show me where it is?"

"Sure. Follow me."

I follow him while he talks about how much I'm gonna "love this school".

_Yeah. We'll see about that._

When we get to the classroom I say thanks and walk inside. When I'm in, everyone looks at me for the second time today.. I sigh and walk to the teacher's desk.

"Um, excuse me, I was told to have all of my teachers sign this so..." I say to the old lady.

"Alright." she says as she takes the paper from me and signs it before giving it back. "Find a seat."

I look at the paper. She signed Ms. Lash. I walk to the closest empty seat three desks back and sit next to a girl with blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Samantha." she says.

"Hiya, I'm Bella." I reply.

Ms. Lash calls for the class' attention so we turn to look towards the front of the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the bell for third period rang, Samantha and I got up and walked down the hall together. We discovered that we have all morning classes together and we've gotten to known each other pretty well.

"Hey Bella. You said you're from Pennsylvania right?" Samantha asks me.

"Yep. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering what it's like to live there."

So I told her stories about my life in PA, how much I miss it, what it was like to live in the woods, how sad I was that we had to leave our cow, AJ, there with my cousins.

"You had a cow!" she exclaimed.

"Yep. I had two but one got sick and died. We still don't know what happened to it..." I told her.

We talked about what we want to do when we're older. I found out that she wants to be a veterinarian and when she asks me what I want to be, I tell her as honestly as I can:

"I don't know what I want to be exactly, but I do know that one way or the other, I'm gonna own a ranch someday."

"Why?" she asks.

"I don't really know. I just loved akin' care of AJ, and I've been to a ranch once. I absolutely love it."

We talk until we got to class. Then we both quietly wait for the class to end so we can talk again.

_I think that this is the start of an awesome friendship._

* * *

_**Well, Whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? I think that it's still kinda boring. I dont think that it will get really interesting until Alice shows up. Review! I love hearin' from ya'll! **_

_**I might not be able to update for a few days because I'm kinda busy. If I take too long feel free to yell at me. ;)**_

_**Love ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah blah blah.

A.N./ Ima try to update every 1-3 days, but with cheerleading and marching band I might not be able to...:(

_Italics= Bella's thoughts_

* * *

Previously:

We talk until we got to class. Then we both quietly wait for the class to end so we can talk again.

_I think that this is the start of an awesome friendship._

(Them jealous girls)  
Jealous girl and you know it too  
You arguing with your man fighting about me boo  
If he ain't home you call him swearin' he's wit me  
And yes he is, we in jacuzzies and we in the baddest suites

Jealous Girls~~ RHIA

* * *

_Bella POV_

Samantha and I talk until the bell rings for lunch. When she invites me to sit next to her at lunch I say "sure" as calmly as I can but inside I'm mentally screaming and jumping up and down.

When we get in line to order food, Blake and some other guy come to stand next to us.

"Hey Bella. How's your day been?" Blake asks.

"Um, it's been pretty good." I reply.

When I turn back to Samantha I notice that she is blatantly staring at Blake.

_Oh, oh, oh! I gotta get them together. How? Hmmm..._

Just then Blake's friends clears his throat and says,

"Well, since Blake here clearly isn't going to introduce me I suppose I will." He pauses to glare at Blake, "I'm Mike." he says as he holds out his hand. I shake it and say,

"Bella."

Just then the bitch from the parking lot comes barging through the cafeteria doors.

"MIKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" she yells.

"Shit." Mike mutters under his breath.

Blake, Samantha, and I just start laughing as Mike turns to her.

"Oh! There you are! Why didn't you wait for me?! And why are you with _her_?!" She asks while pointing at me.

"Gabby," _Oh, so the bitch has a name,_"I forgot okay? Sorry." He says but he looks anything but sorry.

"That doesn't answer why you're talking to _her_!" _Now this is getting irritating._

"Okay one, my name is _Bella_: write on your hand if ya can't remember it. And two, why do you care if he talks to me?" I ask her. Yes, I know that I'm probably gonna get yelled at for that but, eh, she looks hilarious all red faced and furious.

"Because... **Bella**... Mike is my **boyfriend. **Don't forget it. Come on Mikey lets go." She retorts as she tries to glare at me: key word being "tries".

"But I wanna talk to-" he starts but is interrupted by his whore of a girlfriend.

"MIKEY! LET'S GO!"

I flinch as she screeches his name.

_My God...I think my ears are bleeding._

Mike and the bitc-Gabby walk away then leaving us all just staring after them.

"How does he stand her?" I ask no one in particular.

"No clue" Blake and Samantha answer at the same time. We all start laughing again and some people look at us funny but who cares? Not us.

"Hey do you wanna come to my house later?" I ask Sammy as she asked me to call her while we walk through the parking lot of the school.

"Sure. How about I come by in two hours?"

"Perfect." I give her the direction to my house and we say goodbye before goin' to our cars.

I start my baby up and drive home.

"Mom I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the front door to my house.

"I'm in the living room!" she yells back.

I walk to the living room and set my bag down on the floor in front of the couch. Mom is sitting on the couch watching _"Days of Our Lives" _while eating a bowl of ice cream.

"You know, ya are really remindin' me of a teen who just broke up with her boyfriend right now." I say while tryin not to laugh.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." she replies before plopping another spoonful in her mouth.

"Oh, I invited a girl over today. She shoe be here in a couple of hours. Do you mind?"

"Oh not at all. I'm glad your making new friends already." Mom says while smiling.

"Kay, awesome."

I go up to my room and change into grey baggy sweats and a bright pink Aeropostal hoodie. I have a lot of Aeropostal stuff. **(A.N./ I actually do hehe.)**

I log into skype and look to see who is online. As soon as I notice tht Jake is online, I immediately click video chat. When his face pops up with a goofy grin, I start laughing.

"Hey Bells! Miss me already?" He asks teasing.

"Actually yes. How ya been?"

"Oh, you know, the usual: Seth won't shut up about how much he misses you. He actually came to me yesterday asking me if I could help him drive over there and kidnap you." Jake says laughing at the end. I join him after a second.

"Aw, tell Seth I miss him too."

"Okay. HEY SETH! BELLA SAYS SHE MISSES YOU!" He bellows and soon I hear footsteps pounding from his end.

"YOUR TALKING TO BELLA?! OH MY GOD!" Seth yells as the sound of a door being slammed into the wall is heard in Jake's room.

"Wait! Don't-" but he can't finish the sentence because the next thing I know Jake is being pushed out of the chair he is sitting on and replaced by Seth.

"Hi Bella! We miss you so much! Did Jake tell you that I might be kidnapping you soon? If you see me sneaking in through your window don't freak out. Wait. Where do you live?" How he asked all of that in one breath I will never know.

"Woah Seth. Tone it down a bit. I miss you guys too and yes Jake did tell me." I say but before I finish the sentence Jake knocks Seth out of the chair and sits there again.

"Jeez Seth calm down." He says.

"But I wanna talk to Bella!" He whines. I start laughing when the two boys start playing tug-of-war with the laptop.

"Haha! Guys knock it off. I can talk to both of you."

"Okay." Seth smiles.

"Fine." Jake huffs.

I just laugh and shake my head at their faces.

**Okay, this seems like a good place to end the chapter. Yep, in this story Jake and Seth are brothers and hilarious ones at that. I think I might be skipping a week or two in the next chapter. I don't know yet.**

**Review please! I love hearin' from ya'll! I'm thinkin' of doin' the whole "I won't post the next chapter 'til I get this many reviews" thing but I haven't decided yet. It would give me time to write more chapters while I wait 'til I get that many responses...we'll see :)**

**Love ya! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters from it blah blah blah.

Previously:

"Hi Bella! We miss you so much! Did Jake tell you that I might be kidnapping you soon? If you see me sneaking in through your window don't freak out. Wait. Where do you live?" How he asked all of that in one breath I will never know.

"Woah Seth. Tone it down a bit. I miss you guys too and yes Jake did tell me." I say but before I finish the sentence Jake knocks Seth out of the chair and sits there again.

"Jeez Seth calm down." He says.

"But I wanna talk to Bella!" He whines. I start laughing when the two boys start playing tug-of-war with the laptop.

"Haha! Guys knock it off. I can talk to both of you."

"Okay." Seth smiles.

"Fine." Jake huffs.

I just laugh and shake my head at their faces.

Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)

Who are you~~ THE WHO

_**Bella POV**_

_2 Months later_

Samantha and I have become best friends. She and Blake still aren't going out no matter how much I tell her to ask him out though. She made me promise not to tell Blake so I can't very well go straight up to Blake and say 'Hey, my best friend likes you, and I'm pretty sure that you like her so...you should ask her out.' As much as I want to do that, Sammy won't let me. Also, Gabby hates me now. Apparently I'm spending too much time with Mike in her eyes. It ain't my fault! He's always followin' me and Sammy around like a lost puppy. But I hate her too so...it's all good.

"BELLA!" Sammy yells as she runs through the hallway towards me.

"WHAT?" I yell back just as loud.

"HI!"

"HOWDY!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING?!" she asks while laughing.

"I DON'T KNOW!" By now, lots of people are either laughing, staring, or both.

Yeah, after about a week of me knowing her, we realized that we are both just as wierd as the other so we do stuff like this all the time.

"So, did you just break all the windows in the school just to say hi, or is there something else goin' on?" I ask while reaching into my locker for my Algebra book.

"Well, yes- no... wait what?" she says and I start laughing.

"Confuse yourself there?" I smile

"Just a little bit. Okay, yes I have something else to say."

I wait...and wait...Um...

"And.." I hint.

"Oh! Gabby and Mike broke up." she says.

"And this concerns me why?"

"Because he broke up with her to date you!" she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well I feel terrible now."

"What? Why?"

" 'Cause I don't like him that way. Don't get me wrong, he's really sweet but also kinda annoying." I state.

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you guys would be cute together."

I drop my book and grab er shoulders.

"If I EVER get as bad as him just put me out of my misery." I say while trying to stay serious but failing.

"Oh haha. Well we got about 30 seconds until the bell rings and since Algebra is on the other side of the school, you should run."

"What! Crap!" I say as I take off down the hall.

"Oh yeah I gotta tell you something else but I'll tell you later!" She shouts.

Wait she has something else to tell me? Uh! Now I'll never be able to concentrate in class!

_Perfect. Just fantastic._

I run through the door to Algebra about three seconds before the bell rings and sit down in my seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been driving Sammy to my house everyday after school so I'm currently leaning against my baby waiting for her to show up. Just as I see her walking towards the car, she looks behind me and gives me a knowing smirk.

_What's that about?_

I give her my look that says 'What the Hell' and she just laughs. Oh, I could strangle that girl.

Then, somebody taps my shoulder. I turn around and see no other than Mike Newton.

_Yep, I could kill her now. Slowly. Painfully._

"Hey Bella." He says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi Mike."

Que the awkward silence.

"So... there a reason you're here?" I ask.

"Oh, um, yeah...I was, um, wondering if you would like to...uh..." _Huh, he stutters a lot when nervous, _"Ugh! Do you want to see a movie with me?"

"Um, Mike. I'm sorry but... I'm not really looking for a boyfriend." I say as nicely as I can.

"Oh, okay." He mutters looking disappointed.

Then Sammy comes to stand next to me.

"Hey Mike! Hey Bella ready to go?" _Huh, maybe I don't need to kill her after all._

"Yeah, lets go. Sorry again Mike." I say as I turn around and get in my car.

When I'm in I just look at Sammy,

"Why didn't you warn me?!" I question.

"Well, I don't know how you expected me to when I was on the other side of the parking lot!" She laughs, "Also, it was hilarious!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm not laughin'."

I pull out of the parking lot and head home.

"Hey, do you want to go to my house instead today?" Sammy asks.

"Uh, sure. My phones in my bag can you get it and tell my mom where I'm goin'?"

"Kay." she says as she gets my phone and texts my mom.

Sammy gives me directions to her house and when we get there a really huge guy runs out of her house and stands in front of my car.

"Who's that?" I ask Sammy.

"Oh, that's my brother, Brady."

"Dear God, is he on steroids?"

"Ha ha! No." she laughs.

We get out of the car and Brady is still staring at my car.

"One, who is she and two who owns this car?" he asks.

"I'm Bella and it's my car."

"Can I drive it? Please?!"

"No."

He actually looks shocked. "Why not?"

"I don't let anyone drive my baby." I say and Sammy starts to laugh. I join her.

"Aww...please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No and you could ask for a year and I'd still say no."

Sammy and I walk towards her house and I have to say, it's pretty nice. Mine is to but where as my house is grey, hers is a light blue. We walk inside and to her room. The walls are blue and she has a lot of posters on the wall.

We sit down on her bed and she just looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"For what?"

"To ask me about the news I said that I'd tell you earlier."

"Oh with Mike asking me out I forgot. What is it?"

"We're supposed to be getting a new girl in our grade."

"Really?" I ask kind of excited.

"Yep. Now you won't be the only new girl!" She exclaims.

"Cool. But can I really still be considered new?"

"Yes. But there's more to why she's so important."

"Why? Is she some kind of queen?"

"No! She's coming alone. Like without any parents."

"What? Are you sure that she's 17?"

"Yeah. I guess the rest of her family isn't gonna be here for a few weeks."

"And you know all of this how?"I ask kinda suspicious.

"Everyone's talking about it."

"Then how come I haven't heard it and also, how do you know this aint just a rumor?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out. She's coming on Monday."

"So we have about 2 days until we find out?"

"Yeppers."

"Do you know what her name is?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's Alice Cullen."

**This seems like a nice place to stop. This chapter is kinda longer then the others but, eh, oh well. Who cares?**

**Review! PLEASE!? I gotta go do laundry so...talk to ya later!**

**Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (Other than a few characters here and there) I own abso-freakin-lutely nothing! :(

A.N./ I don't have a song to put on here today. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and when I do get on here to check on this story, I've noticed that not many people are actually reading this story. I've convinced myself that it's 'cause the story is new but I don't know... I'll find out eventually. :)

_Previously:_

"We're supposed to be getting a new girl in our grade."

"Really?" I ask kind of excited.

"Yep. Now you won't be the only new girl!" She exclaims.

"Cool. But can I really still be considered new?"

"Yes. But there's more to why she's so important."

"Why? Is she some kind of queen?"

"No! She's coming alone. Like without any parents."

"What? Are you sure that she's 17?"

"Yeah. I guess the rest of her family isn't gonna be here for a few weeks."

"And you know all of this how?"I ask kinda suspicious.

"Everyone's talking about it."

"Then how come I haven't heard it and also, how do you know this aint just a rumor?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out. She's coming on Monday."

"So we have about 2 days until we find out?"

"Yeppers."

"Do you know what her name is?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's Alice Cullen."

**Bella**

_Sunday, 10:30 pm._

After Sammy and I talked about the new girl...what's her name?...Alice! Yeah that's it. Anyhow, ever since I figured out that she is showing up I have been more than a little curious about her story. Sammy says that no one knows why she's showing up alone, but I think theres more to it than what I'm being told. Everyday Sammy calls me and gives me more info about her (I don't know why she does though...) and the more I think about it and the more I'm told the less sense it makes. I mean, why would this girl, who is supposedly only 17, show up in Forks **ALONE** and just start going to school here? Now I would understand if she is a foster child or something or if she's moving here to be with another relative, but she apparently has no other family here. Normally I wouldn't care about this or why this chick is showing up alone but I do care and I don't know why.

Maybe I'm paranoid but something just doesn't seem right.

_Monday, the next day_

I get in my corvette and put my bag on the floor. As soon as I start the engine I head for Sammy's house. On the way there my mind starts to wander back to the new girl.

_I wonder if she is gon' be nice... If she's anything like Gabby I might have to knock her out. _

I've become less suspicious since last night. Now I just want to meet Alice. If she turns out to be mean then I guess I've been waitin' all weekend for nothing.

_Dear God, please don't let her be like Gabby! I can't handle two bitches in my grade!_

Before I know it I'm pulling into Sammy's driveway and she's waiting on her porch. When she sees me she bursts into a full tilt run for my car. I haven't even stopped yet and she's already ripping the passenger side door open.

"Woah, excited much?" I ask.

"Excited? No. Pissed off at the world? Hell yeah." is her irritated reply.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me does it?"

"No, But it does have to do with the fact that my Mom just grounded me and now I can't come to your house after school for two weeks." she scowls.

"What did you do?"

"I refused to clean my room."

I just look at her.

"What?" she asks.

I look at her for another second." Well why wouldn't you clean your room?" I ask seriously wondering if she is messin' with me.

"Because I don't want to."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." I reply.

"Oh my God! Don't be like my Mom and tell me that I should 'grow up and just clean the damn room'!" she practically yells.

"Alrighty then... Shall we start drivin' to school?"

"Yep."

With that, I pull out and head for school.

"So, you excited to meet the new girl?" Sammy asks after a few seconds.

"Yeah a little"

"A little?" she asks not believing me,

"Okay, yes I'm excited. I wanna see if she is like Gabby or nice or whatever the Hell other personality she may or may not have."

"Me too. Hey! Maybe she's as wierd as us and she could join our little group! We'' be like the three musketeers!" she says excitedly.

"Sammy, do you seriously think we're gonna ind someone as wierd as us?"

"No." she says and looks a little crestfallen before asking,

"Hey, do you wanna go shopping later?"

"Sure, but you forgot one little detail." I say while trying to keep a straight face.

"What?"  
"You're grounded."

"SHIT!

I just start laughing.

_10 minutes later:_

I pull into the school parking lot while my best friend goes on and on about why it's 'so stupid that he's grounded and she can't go shopping because her room is a little messy'. I have to try really hard not to laugh most of the time because it truly is a stupid reason to get grounded. Then again. I don't understand why she won't just clean her room.

Just as I park, a fuck-awesome yellow porshe pulls in beside us,

"Ho-lee shit!" I practically yell, interrupting Sammy's rambling.

"What?"

"Do you not see the awesome car that is beside us?" I ask

"What ca- Oh my GOD!"

"Exactly."

I admire the car for another second.

"How much ya wanna bet that's Alice Cullen's car?" I ask.

"I'm not gonna bet because other than you, no one has a car that awesome."

Yeah, her car is awesome, but I like mine more. I love my baby.

"Let's go say hi." Sammy says.

"Kay."

I open my door and wait for Sammy to come to my side since Alice's car is on my side.

When she gets to me we watch as a figure of a small girl gets out of the porshe and looks around. She has short, spiky, black hair and is about the same size as me. She turns around and looks right at us and smiles. I smile back and walk around her car while Sammy stays next to my car. I wonder why...

"Howdy there." I smile, "I'm Bella Swan. You must be Alice."

"Yep. Hi." she says brightly. Her voice sounds somewhat musical. Cool.

"Your . Amazing." I say while looking at her car.

"Thanks! So is yours!"

"Thanks. This is a Porshe right?"

"Yep! My boyfriend got it for Christmas last year. He's awesome!"

"Really? I t must suck having to leave him back home."

"Oh, he and the rest of my family will be here next week."

"Oh. Excuse me for prying, but why are you here a week before the rest of your family and why is your boyfriend coming with them? You don't have to answer if ya don't wanna."

"Well, I was so excited to get here that I left early. Carlisle, my Dad- well, he's not actually my dad since, other than Edward, all of us are adopted but anyway Carlisle let me leave early."

"Really? My dad would never let me do that. Carlisle sounds awesome."

"Oh, he is." she laughs.

Just then the bell rings.

"Oh, that's for first period. Do you want me to come to the office with you or are you good? It's real easy to find."

"Oh no, I'm okay. Thank you though." She smiles and heads for the office doors. When I turn around Sammy is still standing next to my car. What the...

"Sammy why didn't you come say hi? I thought you wanted to meet Alice."

"I don't know... I just got this feeling that I shouldn't go near her. It was so wierd." she says looking confused.

" I didn't. She's nice, you should've came over and talked to her." I say as I start towards the school with Sammy following me.

" I don't know... I don't really want to anymore."

"What, why?" I ask.

"I don't know..."

"Oh well, I like her so... Ima keep talkin' to her."

"Okay, as long as you don't forget about me." she says

"Girl, forgetting you is freakin' impossible."

When we walk through doors, a very pissed off looking Gabby is heading for me.

_Here we go..._

**Seems like a nice place to stop.**

**Review,R&R, I don't care whatcha call it just do it! PLZZZZZZZZ! :) hehe**

**Talk to ya later!**

**Love ya! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Italics= Bella's thoughts_

_Previously:_

_"Sammy why didn't you come say hi? I thought you wanted to meet Alice."_

_"I don't know... I just got this feeling that I shouldn't go near her. It was so wierd." she says looking confused._

_" I didn't. She's nice, you should've came over and talked to her." I say as I start towards the school with Sammy following me._

_" I don't know... I don't really want to anymore."_

_"What, why?" I ask._

_"I don't know..."_

_"Oh well, I like her so... Ima keep talkin' to her."_

_"Okay, as long as you don't forget about me." she says_

_"Girl, forgetting you is freakin' impossible."_

_When we walk through doors, a very pissed off looking Gabby is heading for me._

_Here we go..._

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella!" Gabby yells still storming towards me.

"Gabby!" I mimic her. Sammy starts laughing.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?!"

"Well, you just yelled it but I'll remind you: I'm Bella. How ya doin'?"

"Don't be smart with me! You had no right to make Mike break up with me just so he could go out with you!" By now, lots of people are gathering 'round. Seriously? They have nothing else to do?

"Okay, One: I didn't make Mike dump ya. Two: I ain't goin' out with him." I say.

"Yeah, sure. Im sure that's true. Well, if he isn't dating you, why hasn't he asked me back out? Huh?" She asks sarcastically.

" 'Cause you're a bitch..." I mutter.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh nothing." I say trying not to laugh as I walk past her and towards my locker.

"Oh I know that you said something. What? scared to tell me?" she asks then proceeds to make chicken noises while flapping her arms.

"Scared? No. I just ain't tellin' ya cause you'll just throw a big hissy fit 'bout it."

She follows me and keeps making those noises.

_My God she's annoying..._

I stop and look at her,

"Fine, I said that he didn't ask you out again 'cause you're a bitch."

She just hangs her mouth open as if this is offending to her.

_Hey, I warned her._

"That is so not true! You're just jealous!"

"Of?"

"ME!"

"Gabby, who in their right mind would be jealous of you? You are a total bitch, you dress like a slut, and you wear enough make up to pas clown."

"Liar! I'm fuckin' beautiful!"

"Yeah, keep tellin yourself that Gabby." I say as I open my locker and grab my English books. She just scowls at me and storms off. Sammy, who's been beside me this whole time, looks at me and we start laughing.

"Oh my God! Did you see her face?!" Sammy cackles.

"Nobody can see it with all of that make up." I say half seriously.

Sammy suddenly sobers up and looks thoughtful long enough to say,

"Yeah, she does wear alot of make up." then she starts laughing again.

When the bell rings we walk to English. We sit down and just as the bell is about to ring, Alice walks in.

Sammy is two seats in front of me and she turns around to give me a funny look. I just shrug.

_Guess Alice is in this class...cool._

**I'm stoppin' here. This chapter is just a filler. I don't know why I added it...I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in like half an hour but, eh, we'll see.**

**Review!**

**Love ya! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Sammy: Nicole, do you know who owns Twilight?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Sammy:Who? You?**

**Me: Pfft no, I wish.**

**Sammy: Well then who does?**

**Me: A person**

**Sammy: Which person?**

**Bella: Oh my God Sammy! Stephanie Meyer does now shush!**

**Sammy: Well you don't have to be so mean about it...**

**Previously:**

"Oh my God! Did you see her face?!" Sammy cackles.

"Nobody can see it with all of that make up." I say half seriously.

Sammy suddenly sobers up and looks thoughtful long enough to say,

"Yeah, she does wear alot of make up." then she starts laughing again.

When the bell rings we walk to English. We sit down and just as the bell is about to ring, Alice walks in.

Sammy is two seats in front of me and she turns around to give me a funny look. I just shrug.

_Guess Alice is in this class...cool._

**Bella POV**

Alice walks to the teacher's desk and they start talking quietly. A few seconds later the teacher says,

"Alright Alice you can sit next to Ms. Swan. Bella, raise your hand."

I raise my hand and Alice smiles and sits next to me. When she sits she says,

"Well, at least I get to sit by someone I know." and smiles.

I smile back. "Yep, I didn't know anyone when I moved here. It sucked."

"Really? When did you move here?"

"About two months ago."

"Oh so we're the new kids." she states.

"Yeah. I figured that I couldn't still be considered knew, but Sammy says I am."say and laugh a little.

"Who's Sammy?" she asks.

"Oh, she's my best friend. She's right there." I point to Sammy,

"Oh yeah. She was standing next to your car earlier today." she says and looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, I don't know why she didn't introduce herself today."

The teacher calls for our attention and we stop talking for the moment being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've found out that Alice has English, Computer, Art, and Gym class with me. It's the end of the day and me and her are running laps around the ym with the rest of the class. The day has been pretty normal so far: Mike following me around, Gabby glaring at me from across classrooms, a bunch of guys following Sammy, Alice, and I around- much to Mike's dismay. Yep, pretty normal day. Sammy is starting to warm up to Alice , but she says that she still gets a bad feeling around her- which I don't understand.

Now that I think about it, lots of people are avoiding Alice. The only people who aren't is Me, Mike, and a few other guys. Maybe they don't like her. But they haven't even met her...when I first showed up everyone and I mean EVERYONE said hi or introduced themselves in some way. I figured it was just 'cause in Forks most people are friendly.

I get the feeling that someone is watching me so I start to look around. Of freakin' course when I look about 30 ft. in front of me theres stands no other than Mike Newton who is staring at my chest plain as day.

_God, I just had to pick today to wear a tight tank top instead of a t-shirt to gym today didn't I?_

When he notices that I see him he looks away and keeps running.

"Who is that guy?" Alice asks.

"Oh, he's my personal stalker. His name is Mike." I reply.

She nods her head and says,

"I'm guessing he annoys you."

"Oh yeah, just a wee bit." I reply a little sarcastically.

Just then the bell for dismissal rings and we head to the locker room to change back into our normal clothes. I put my jeans and jacket on and Alice changes back into her black leather jeans and sparkly white top. One thing that I've learned about Alice is that she is like fashion obsessed and loves shopping. She's also really, really hyper and never mean. Like ever. She's alot like me minus the fact that she is really dressy. I'm fine with faded jeans and a t-shirt. Alice says that her family changed their mind and is coming in about 3 days instead of in a week. When I ask how she knows she just changes the subject.

_Okay...little wierd but...okay._

We walk out to our cars and when Sammy gets to us she says 'Hi' but doesn't say anything after that.

I say goodbye to Alice and Sammy and I get in my car.

When she shuts her door I look at her.

"Oh my God." I say.

"What?" she asks,

"The world's ending."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice raises an octave at the end.

"You didn't talk my ear off when you caught up with me in the parking lot." I say and feign horror.

"Oh shut up."

"He he. Nope."

"Ugh." she groans as I pull out of the parking lot. I drop Sammy off at her house and when I get home I do my homework and attempt to get some sleep for a little bit but Kaitlyn comes bargin' through my bedroom door.

"Hey Bella!"

"You know, sleep is good." I say as she jumps on my bed.

"It's 6:30, why are you going to sleep?"

" 'Cause I'm tired."

"Oh well, lets go somewhere."

"Somewhere being?" I ask a little suspicious.

"I don't know. Mom and Dad are at work and me and Phillip are bored so..."

" I don't wanna get up."

"Fine then I'll drive."

I sit up and look at her,

"How the Hell are you gonna drive?! You're 8 years old! Ya can't even see over the dash!" I say exasperated.

"I can too! And if the cops ask how old I am, I'll lie."

" Fine I'll drive you." I groan and get up.

"Yay. PHILLIP SHE SAID YES!"

"Really?" askes my 6 yr. old brother as he runs into my room.

"Yep, now get a shirt on will ya?" I tell him as he jumps up and down on my bed. "Stop jumping." he stops and runs to his room.

I change into sweats that are kinda baggy and touch the floor when I wear them and I also put on a brown formfitting brown tank top.

I walk downstairs with my bag and see that Phillip and Kaitlyn are sitting at the table. **( A.N./ I have a picture of Bella's bag on my profile at the bottom. I actually own a bag like the one in the pic.)**

"Ready to go?" I ask them.

"Yeah!" they say at the same time and stand up.

We walk out to my car and get in. Phillip is in his booster seat in the back and Kaitlyn is in the back too, but she isn't in a booster seat. Kaitlyn is dresses kinda like me except her sweats are black and her shirt is white and says Drama Queen in black letters. Her hair is almost dark enough to be called brown and is in a high ponytail. Phillip is wearing jeans and a yellow shirt that has pictures of monster trucks on it and his hair is the same color as Kaitlyn's hair. Their grayish-blue eyes look at me expectantly.

"We gonna go or what?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Where are we goin'?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know where anything is here... Do you?"

"Yeah, I know a few places."

"Like where?"

"Um, we can go to Port Angeles or Seattle but they're kinda far away. Pot Angeles has a movie theater, a park, and a bunch of different stores and Seattle has a mall and pretty much everything that Port Angeles has except Seattle is farther away."

"Where do you wanna go?" Kaitlyn asks,

"I really don't care, but I do kinda wanna go get some more jeans."

"Okay, lets just go to Port Angels." Phillip says.

"Okay, and Phillip? It's called Port _Angeles_." I laugh and pull out of the driveway. When we are on our way to Port Angeles I ask them,

"So, how are you guys? I haven't seen ya'll in a while . Which is kinda wierd considering that we live together."

"Oh, I met some girl named Lauren and we are friends now. I asked her if she wants to come to our house but she doesn't have anyone to drive her here." Kaitlyn says a little crestfallen.

"I can pick her up and take her here." I say.

"Really?" she instantly perks up, "Will you?"

"Sure, just get her number and I'll call her parents and get her address."

"YAY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She squeals and bounces up and down in her seat.

"Okay hun, tone it down a bit." I laugh. "How about you Phillip?"

"Oh! I am friends with a boy named Aiden. He has a sister named Natalie and she likes me though. Can you drive me to Aiden's house so we can play? I really wanna go."

"I have to ask Mom and Dad first, buddy. Sorry. I will drive you if they and Aiden's parents say it's okay."

"Awwwww. Okay. I'm also friends with Katie, and Kayla, and at recess today we played chase and all of the girls chased the boys and they tried to catch us but we were too fast and then the boys chased the girls and when I caught Sadie she tried to hug me but I told her no."

"Oh honey, don't be mean to her. She seems nice."

"Okay I won't be mean but I won't hug her."

"You don't have to, but be nice if you say no. Just say you don't want a hug."

"Okay. When are we gonna be in Port Angels?" He asks. I laugh a little because he still can't say it right.

"In about 15 minutes." Then my phone starts ringing.

_Yeah I can get low, I can get low. Don't know which way is up. Yeah I can get high, I can get high like I can never come down. Call it a curse, or just-_

_I dig through my bag,pull it out and answer it._

"Howdy."

"Hi Bella!" Sammy says.

"Who is it?" Kaitlyn asks.

I put up my finger saying '1 minute' and say to Sammy,

"Hey Sammy, what's up. I thought you said that you're grounded."

"Oh, I am but my mom didn't take my phone away."

"Oh, so why are ya callin'?"

"What I can't call up my best friend just to say hello?" she says pretending to be hurt.

"No, you can do that anytime."

"So what's up?"

"I'm driving my brother and sister to Port Angeles."

"Really? Why?"

"Because we're bored and have nothing else to do."

"Oh. You should've come and pick me up."

"You're grounded."

"Yeah, but I could've snuck out!"

"Oh my God Sammy! Just clean your room and I'll take you with me next time!"

"I don't wanna." she whines.

"Ugh. How about I come over tomorrow and help you clean your room?"

"Yes! Please do! I'm dying here!"

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow after school. I gotta go now, we're almost in Port Angeles."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." I say and hang up. I stuff my phone back into my bag.

"Who's Sammy?" Phillip asks.

"She's a friend of mine."

"Why are you gonna help her clean her room tomorrow and why does she want to come with us?" he questions.

"I'm helping her clean her room tomorrow because she won't do it herself and her mom is grounding her until she cleans it. She wants to come with us because she's bored."

"Well why won't she clean her room?" Kaitlyn joins the conversation.

"I don't even know." I say and shake my head.

We get to Port Angeles and decide to go shopping. I pull into a clothing store and climb out. When Phillip and Kaitlyn get out I tell them,

"Okay guys. This place isn't like Pennsylvania. It's alot bigger so don't run off and if you don't stay near me we'll go right back home and I won't take ya'll here again. Okay?"

"Okay." they say and we head inside. Three hours later we're walking back out to the car and I'm carring 8 bags while Kaitlyn is carrying 5. Four of the bags in my hands are Phillip's so he is carrying my purse. When we all get back into the car Phillip asks,

"Are we gonna go anywhere else?" Yeah I have the only little brother in the world who likes shopping.

"Yeah are we?" Kaitlyn bounces in her seat.

"If you want to, but first I gotta call Mom 'cause she's gonna be home soon."

"Okay, lets go to the park." Phillip says.

I call Mom and tell her where we are and she says that it's fine. Yeah, our mom is awesome.

We go to the park- where the kids have a blast- for about half an hour but the cold is getting to be too much so we start to head back home.

Phillip and Kaitlyn fall asleep about five minutes into the hour long drive and I look at them and smile. We are all really close even though I'm like ten years older than the. I would do anything for them.

When we get home I wake Kaitlyn up and carry Phillip into the house and put him in his bed. I say goodnight to Kaitlyn before she goes to bed and then I go downstairs to tell Mom that I'm goin' to bed. She thanks me for takin' the kids out and I tell her that I wanted to spend time with them anyways before I retire to my room. I stay up for about an hour on my laptop before I turn it off and crawl in bed.

_Today was fun._

**Sorry! That was way longer than 30 minutes but I got hungry and my mom made me get off of my laptop for a while. She thinks I'm on it too much. I can't really argue with her though.**

**I added some sibling time 'cause I realized that I mentioned Phillip and Kaitlyn (Who are my actual younger brother and sister) in the first chapter but never really had them in the story so far, so I added them in this chapter. The Cullens are showing up soon. Yay! Do you think I should have them show up in the next chapter or should I wait a few more? You decide 'cause I'm havin' a hard time makin' up my mind.**

**By the way, thanks to all of the people who have favorite or followed this story! I literally did a happy dance when I saw that!**

**Bye! Love ya! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **

**me: I still don't own Twilight.**

**Sammy: Why don't you?**

**Me: Because,Sammy, Stephanie Meyer thought of the idea of a bunch of sexy vampires and werewolves fighting each other before I did. Stop rubbing it in!**

**Sammy: So why don't you just steal it or say that you own it anyways?**

**Me: Because I like not being in jail.**

**Sammy: You've been in jail?!**

**Me: No, what made you think I was?**

**Sammy: Well-**

**Bella: Oh my God! Can we just get to the story already.**

**Sammy: Fine**

_Italics=Bella's thoughts_

_Previously:_

_Phillip and Kaitlyn fall asleep about five minutes into the hour long drive and I look at them and smile. We are all really close even though I'm like ten years older than they are. I would do anything for them._

_When we get home I wake Kaitlyn up and carry Phillip into the house and put him in his bed. I say goodnight to Kaitlyn before she goes to bed and then I go downstairs to tell Mom that I'm goin' to bed. She thanks me for takin' the kids out and I tell her that I wanted to spend time with them anyways before I retire to my room. I stay up for about an hour on my laptop before I turn it off and crawl in bed._

_Today was fun._

_**Bella POV**_

The Cullens are coming to town tomorrow. Alice won't shut up about it. I mean, I get that she's excited that they're gonna be here, but does she have to mention them every five seconds?

The thing is though, she's seemed a little on edge every time she talkes about them being here. She refuses to tell me their names, which I don't quite understand, and when ask her why she seems so tense talking about them she says that she's worried something will happen. I'm not entirely positive what will happen but I don't even bother asking Alice because I know for a fact that if I ask her she'll either change the subject or give me some cryptic response.

Sammy still hasn't warmed up to Alice and I can't figure out why she seems so scared of her. If I ask her about it she always says she doesn't know. Now that I think about it, not many people do approach Alice. She doesn't talk to anyone other than me either.

_Oh well, maybe she's shy._

When Alice isn't tense and freakin' out about something I don't know, she's actually really cool. She's about as close as me and Sammy are, except she hasn't been to my house yet. I invited her to come over earlier today and she said that she'll come over after her family is here. We decided she's gonna come over some time next week.

I'm currently in study hall and since I've already finished my homework I have nothin' to do. I pull my iPod out of my bag and start flipping through songs. I can't decide if I wanna listen to pop or country music. I love them both the same but I have more pop music on my iPod than anything else.

I touch the 'favorites' icon and put in my earphones. I get through _Troublemaker _by Olly Murs and half of _Heartattack_ by Demi Lovato when out of the corner of my eye, I see someone walking towards me. I keep my head down hoping they'll just keep walking because I really don't wanna be bothered but luck ain't on my side today. 'Someone' sit in the empty chair next to and when I look up to see who it is, it's Mike freakin' Newton.

_Ugh. Why?_

He says something but I have the music turned up so high that I couldn't hear him. I pull out one earphone and say,

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said 'hi Bella. what are you doing?' " he relies smiling.

"Oh, I'm listenin' to music."

"What kind of music?"

"The kind you listen to." I say raising an eyebrow. He laughs.

"Yeah, well I kind of figured that. What genre of music are you listening to?"

"Right now, pop."

"Oh, that's my favorite." he says.

_Well, now I officially like country music more. _

"Cool." _Please leave._

"So Bella, my birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to come to my party? Samantha can come too."

"Um, when is it?" I ask.

"Next Saturday. It's at my place."

"Uh, I'ma have to get back to you on that. I'm not sure if I made plans or not."

_Note to self: beg Alice of she can come over next Saturday. she did say sometime next week..._

"Oh, okay. Well, tell me when you know." he says looking a little disappointed. Ugh, now I feel bad.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to come but I don't know..."

"Well, like I said: tell me when you know." he says again then he gets up and leaves.

I put my earphones back in and switch to a country song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice, Sammy, and I are walking out of the parking lot and Alice is talking a million miles a minute( not really) about her family being here tomorrow.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to meet my sister! She is gorgeous! She is a little vain and she usually comes off as a bitch at first but she can be so nice! I'm sure she'll love you! She's a year older than us though. And so are my two older brothers." she says while bouncing up and down.

"She sounds cool but why can't you tell me her name?" I ask.

"Oh, well..."she stares of into space for a second." I can tell you now!" she says brightly. She does that sometimes: says she can't tell me something than she zones out and when she 'comes back' she says that she can tell me now.

"Okay so tell me?" I half ask.

"Okay, I can tell you almost everything now. Carlisle and Esme adopted Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I. Their only biological son is Edward. He and I are together, Rosalie and Emmett are together, and Carlisle and Esme are married. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Emmett and them are a year above us. Edward is in the same grade as us. Carlisle is a really good doctor and he's coming here to work at the hospital. Esme loves decorating and wants to own an interior decorating company."

"Wow, they all sound awesome." I respond. I'm in somewhat of a daze that she actually told me that much about her family. She never has before.

When we get to my car we say goodbye and part ways. Sammy rips open the passenger door and jumps into my car before she slams the door shut.

"Hey! Don't slam the door!" I say. She rolls her eyes,

"My God Bella! I think you love this car more than me!" I just look at her, "Are you serious?!"

"What?" I ask innocently. She mock glares at me.

"You love this car more than me don't you?" she asks raising an eyebrow and rossing her arms.

"Well, lets just say that if I had to choose between losing you or my car... you would be missed." I say and laugh at the end to let her know that I'm joking.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk!" she laughs and punches my shoulder.

We laugh and joke around the rest of the drive and after I drop her off at her house I head home. When I get home no one else is there and since I finished my homework earlier, I head to my room, grab my laptop and sit in the white fluffy bean bag chair in the corner of my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thought I get when I wake up is _'I bet Alice is jumping off the walls right about now'._ Then I start laughing when I picture her actually bouncing off the walls. I get up and dress in faded skinny jeans and a grey Aeropostal T shirt. I throw on my dark blue Aeropostal hoodie, **(A.N./ Remember? The one from the first chapter?) **grab my bag and head downstairs. After eating breakfast I get in my car and drive to Sammy's to pick her up.

As soon as I pull up to Sammy's house her brother running out of the house and towards my car.

"Brady what are you doin' ?" I ask him as I get out of my car.

"Will you please, PLEASE let me drive your car?!" he begs.

"Nope. Where's Sammy?"

"I wont tell you until you say that I can drive your car." I just stare at him and give him my 'are you fuckin' serious right now?' face for a second before yelling,

"SAMMY! YOUR BROTHER WON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE! SO... WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'M IN MY ROOM!" I here from inside of her house.

I turn around and take the keys out of my car. Brady looks at me,

"You actually think that I would drive away with your car?"

"Yes." I say as I walk up the steps and open the door. I go to Sammy's room and walk inside. Sammy is sitting on her bed and staring at a little red box that she has in her hand.

"What on Earth are you doin'?" I ask her incredulously.

"I swear to God this isn't the same box." she says never taking her eyes off of the box.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"This isn't the same box that I had on my night stand. The other one was a lighter color than this."

"Are you kidding me?"

"NO! I want my box back!" she yells as she stands up and throws the box onto her bed.

"What's the difference between that box and the other one?" I ask as I move to sit on her bed.

"This one is darker."

"So just paint this one a lighter color, Or, you could just forget that there's a difference. 'Cause I certainly don't see the difference." I say.

"It's not the same." she pouts, "This on is darker and it will bug me for the rest f my life. I will think about it until I die! Until I die!" she says and points a finger at me.

"Sammy," I say as I shake my head, "I really worry about you sometimes. Now let's go. We gotta get to school. The infamous Cullen family are showing up today. I wonder what Alice's brothers and sisters look like."

"Oooooh! You looking for a boyfriend in one of them?" she teases as we head out the door.

"No I just wonder what they're gonna look like. Plus they're all dating someone. Well, except for that Jasper dude, but I'm not lookin' for a boyfriend."

"Mmmhmmm." she says as she gets into my car. I crawl in and then a thought hits me.

"Hey! Where'd Brady go?"

"Why? Where was he?"

"He was tryin' to get me to let him drive my car. After I told him no I went inside to get you. He disappeared after that."

"Oh well. We'll find him eventually." she says.

I pull out of her driveway and head towards the school. When we pull into the parking lot I hear something moving in the backseat. I turn around but I don't see anything.

"What's wrong?" she asks as I park.

"I swear I just heard somethin' move in the backseat."

Then I hear it again. Sammy must've heard it too 'cause she looks at me and we both get out of the car. Sammy walks over to my end of the car and I open the backdoor. What I see makes me want to laugh and scream at the same time. Brady is sitting. On the floor. Behind my seat. All crunched up in little ball. And looking at me like I am the devil himself.

"Brady!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN' IN THE BACK OF MY CAR?!" I yell.

He literally crawls out of my car and stands in front of me.

"Well you won't let me drive it so I wanted to see what it was like to ride in it and I knew that you wouldn't have let me so I had to sneak into it." he says and scratches the back of his neck.

Sammy glares at him. _Go Sammy!_ I mentally cheer.

"And how are you supposed to get to work in," she looks at phone, " 10 minutes?!" she hisses.

"Well, I figured that Bella would let me drive her car to work. I do work in a garage so there would be-"

I cut him off, "So you're tellin' me that you hid in MY car thinking that when we got here I wouldn't be pissed and that I would let you drive you drive MY car to work because you were stupid and 'wanted to know what it was like to ride in' ?!" He is about a foot taller than me yet I am somehow in his face while yelling at him and making him look like he's gonna pee his pants.

"Well how am I gonna get to work?" he asks.

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you hid in my corvette."

Then Alice starts walking towards me. Some really gorgeous guy is behind her. When she gets to me she says,

"Hi Bella! Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Sammy's brother. I'm probably gonna have to kill him in five seconds though." I say still glaring at Brady.

The guy with Alice is staring and lookin' at me funny. It's kinda creepy.

"Why?" Alice asks.

"Well he though it would be funny to hide in my car after I told him that he wasn't allowed to drive my car and now he expects me to let him drive it to work."

"Oh. I'd be mad too. I heard you yelling from across the parking lot. Hey! How about you drive him to work?"

"That wouldn't work. It's too far away. She'd be late for school..." Brady trails off.

"Well than maybe he can drive your car and Edward and I can drive you guys home." Alice suggests excitedly.

"But I never let ANYONE drive my car. Ever." I protest.

"Bella, we don't really have a choice." Sammy says with her jaw clenched. Oh she's gonna kill him. Not if I get him first.

"Ugh! Fine," I say before getting in Brady's face again, "I swear to God, if you get even one scratch on my baby, I'll kill you in ways you never thought possible. Understand?" I say in a deadly calm voice. He nods his head 'yes'. I reluctantly give him the keys and watch as he drives away. I sigh and turn to the guy with Alice.

"So, I'm guessing you're Edward?" I ask/say.

"Yes." he says in a strained voice. Alice is rubbing his arm and whispering something to him. Okay...

"Well, I'm sorry that the first time you see me I'm yellin' at an idiot." I apologize. He nods his head and continues to stare at me.

_Umm...Okay, this guy is really creepin' me out._

Oh! Bella, you should come over to our house later! It would be so fun! You can come too Sammy!" Alice says while we walk towards the school.

"Are you sure? Isn't the rest of your family unpacking? I don't wanna get in the way..." I say.

"Oh, we finished unpacking last night. Come on it'll be fun! And We're driving you anyway! Please?!" she asks while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, Okay." I smile.

"Yay! Well I'm gonna go with the rest of the family to the office. Bye Bella! We'll see you later!" Alice takes Edward's hand and skips towards the school.

"Did you see how that Edward guy was staring at you?" Sammy asks once they're gone.

"Yep. It was creepin' me out."

"It was creepy. I'm not going to Alice's house, I'm grounded anyways."

"But I helped you clean your room a while ago." I say to her.

"Well they don't have to know that."

"Whatever Sammy." I say as we go through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready to go?" Alice asks as we walk out of the girl's locker room. Edward and a REALLY big guy are leaning against the wall when we get out the door.

"Yep. Who's that?" I ask lookin' at the big guy. He must be around 250 lbs. and not any of it is fat.

"I'm Emmett. Hi!" he says.

"Howdy. I'm Bella." I say and smile.

"Hey, where's Sammmy?" Alice asks.

"She should just be gettin' outta Algebra right about now." I respond as Emmett and Edward follow us to the parking lot.

"Hey! She kinda talks like Jasper!" Emmett exclaims. Dang he's like a man-child.

I look at Alice, "Jasper is your brother right?" she nods,

"Yep!"

I turn back to Emmett, "What do ya mean I talk like him?"

"Oh, well he's got the whole Texas cowboy thing going on and he talks like that. With the southern accent and everything. Are you from down there?"

"No, I'm from Pennsylvania. I talk like this 'cause my cousins are from down south and I used to hang out with them alot. It kinda rubbed off on me."

"Oh. Hey Rosie!" he yells waving over a drop dead gorgeous girl with blonde hair. She, like Alice, Emmett, and Edward has golden eyes. It's actually pretty cool, but if they're adopted how do they have the same eyes?

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's Rosalie?"I whisper to Alice. She nods her head. "Wow, she's gorgeous." Now that I think about it, all the Cullens I've met so far are gorgeous. Huh.

"I know." she replies.

We walk over to where Emmett and Rosalie are standing next to a red convertible. Dang.

"Man, do all Cullens have awesome cars?" I ask no one in particular.

"Yeah pretty much Emmett answers. Rosalie is glaring at me from under Emmett's arm. Okay.

"Howdy. I'm Bella." I smile at her.

"I know." she replies coldly. Alrighty then.

I see Sammy walking towards us.

"Oh, there's Sammy." I say to Alice.

"Who?" Emmett asks.

"Sammy." I answer.

"Hey Bella." she says as she moves to stand next to me.

"Hiya, heard from your brother yet?" I ask. Alice starts to laugh.

"No and Bella, I can guarantee you that he hasn't done anything to your car. And if he has, I'll help you kill him."

"Who are we killing?" Emmett asks looking excited. Rosalie smacks him upside the head. "OW! What was that for Rosie?"

She mumbles something to him before going back to glaring at me. Oh my God! I haven't even done anythin' to her!

"Oh, it's a long story, but some boy hid in the back of Bella's car and after a really big fight, he drove her car to work and now Edward and I are taking her to our house for a sleepover!" Alice says jumping up and down.

"So, some guy drives you car and now she's suddenly coming home with us?" Rosalie ask with her jaw clenched. Man, if looks could kill...

"No, I asked her last week if she wanted to come over." Alice says, "Well, let's go. I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme!" Alice practically drags me to a grey Volvo.

"Is this Edward's car?" I ask.

"Yep!"

"Nice."

Sammy and I get in the back and Edward and Alice sit up front. Edward is drivin'. We drop Sammy off and Alice asks me if I'll stay the night and I tell her that I don't have any clothes to bring.

"We'll stop by your house and grab some." she says.

When we get to my house Alice gets out of the car with me. We walk inside to see my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Nothing really? Who's this?" he asks gesturing to Alice.

"Oh, this is Alice. She's a friend from school. I'm actually staying at her house tonight. Is that okay?" I ask. I'm sure he won't mind but I still feel like I have to ask.

"Oh no, that's fine Bells. Have fun."

"Thanks Dad."

We head to my room and when Alice sees it she squeals.

Oh! I love the color of the walls! Purple!"

I laugh and she helps me pack some clothes. It's Friday night and I don't know what she plans on doin' so I pack some gray sweats and my cheering expo shirt that I wore on the first day of school. I also pack some skinny jeans and a white dressy-ish shirt that is open on my back because Alice says that we might be goin' somewhere tomorrow. It has white lace that keeps the back together and the sleeves go to my elbows(Alice loves it). I also pack my black high heel boots that almost touch my knees.

We go back down stairs and to Edward's car. Then we head for the Cullen's house.

**I'm stoppin' here.**

**So we haven't met Jasper, Carlisle, or Esme yet. That will change in the next chapter. This chapter is kinda longer than the rest.**

**Well, I gotta go!**

**Bye! Love ya! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or the characters. *pouts***

**Rosalie: Why do you say that every chapter? *clenches jaw***

**Me: Because I have to.**

**Rosalie: Pfft, whatever *flips hair and rolls eyes***

**Me: Really Rosalie? Your seriously gonna throw a fit about that?**

**Rosalie: *ignores***

**Me: Man, you're a bitch**

**Rosalie: What?!**

**Me: You. Are. A. Bitch.**

**Rosalie: *pounces towards me* I'll kill you!**

**Emmett: *grabs Rosalie* Enough! **

**Alice: On to the story!**

_Italics= Bella's thought_

_Previously:_

_When we get to my house Alice gets out of the car with me. We walk inside to see my dad in the kitchen._

_"Hey Dad. What's up?"_

_"Nothing really? Who's this?" he asks gesturing to Alice._

_"Oh, this is Alice. She's a friend from school. I'm actually staying at her house tonight. Is that okay?" I ask. I'm sure he won't mind but I still feel like I have to ask._

_"Oh no, that's fine Bells. Have fun."_

_"Thanks Dad."_

_We head to my room and when Alice sees it she squeals._

_"Oh! I love the color of the walls! Purple!"_

_I laugh and she helps me pack some clothes. It's Friday night and I don't know what she plans on doin' so I pack some gray sweats and my cheering expo shirt that I wore on the first day of school. I also pack some skinny jeans and a white dressy-ish shirt that is open on my back because Alice says that we might be goin' somewhere tomorrow. It has white lace that keeps the back together and the sleeves go to my elbows(Alice loves it). I also pack my black high heel boots that almost touch my knees._

_We go back down stairs and to Edward's car. Then we head for the Cullen's house._

**Bella POV**

_Oh. My. God!_

We just pulled into the Cullen's driveway and their house is HUGE!

"Oh my god!" I yell.

"I know! I love this house too!" Alice says before squealing.

"This is possibly the biggest house I've ever seen. I don't think it can even be considered a house. Maybe a mansion." I say thoughtfully. Alice laughs,

"Well, it's not a mansion."

The red convertible from earlier pulls in next to Edward's Volvo and I watch as Rosalie and Emmett get out of it. I'm only a little surprised that Rosalie got out of the driver's side. I can't really blame her: I never willingly let anyone drive my car either. Ugh! Now I remember that Brady still has my baby!

_Don't through a fit...Don't throw a fit... Damn it!_

I groan and Alice looks at me funny.

"What?" she asks.

"I just remembered that Brady still has my car." I grumble. Edwards chuckles a little bit and continues to stare at me. He's got the whole 'creepy stalker vibe' down.

"Come on! Let's go inside! I'm sure you want to see Carlisle and Esme! Don't you Bella?" Alice asks and bounces up and down.

"Sure. Let's go."

We (Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and I) walk to the door and go inside.

As soon as I step inside I'm floored by how awesome the house is. I thought that the outside was amazing, but the inside is a thousand times better. We're in some sort of foyer but it is huge. I can see the living room from here and I'm in love with it. The walls are a really light green there's a tan-ish couch in the far right corner of it. Next to the couch is a huge floor-to-ceiling window that has an excellent view of the forest. A huge flat screen TV is mounted to the left wall in front of the couch. The couch is a sectional **(A.N./ jlove34 told me what the couch is actually called! :)) **and even though it's pretty big, it doesn't even take up 1/4 of the room. There's a glass coffee table in front of the couch and three square plush chairs without backs around the room. I'm in love with this place and I've only seen the living room.

"You know, it's pretty bad when I love a living room more than my entire house." I say to Alice.

"You haven't seen the rest of it yet. Come on! I'll show you!" Alice says as she takes my arm and drags me to another room. It's a really nice kitchen with an island in the middle. The island is covered in food (that looks delicious might I add) and a pretty woman with caramel colored hair (awesome) is standing behind it.

"Oh, you must be Bella! My name is Esme." she says in a really friendly voice and starts walking towards me. I really like these people. Well, maybe not Rosalie...

"Howdy Esme! I love you house!" I say.

She bends forward to hug me and I meet her halfway.

"Thank you, dear. Have you met the whole family?" she smiles.

"Oh! She hasn't met Carlisle and Jasper yet." Alice says.

"Well Carlisle is at the hospital right now and I haven't seen Jasper since this morning." Esme says and motions for me to follow her back to the food colored island. "Edward called me while you girls were at Bella's house and told me that you are coming over. I didn't know what you would want so I made all this." Man, she is awesome.

"Oh, ya didn't have to do that. I'll eat almost anythin'." I tell her.

"But I wanted to. Go ahead, eat up. I have cookies in the oven that will be done soon." she says as Alice grabs a plate and starts piling food. Esme walks to the doorway. "Everyone! The food is done!"

Emmett literally runs into the room and gets a plate. In about five seconds he has a huge pile of food. By the time Rosalie is walking in, Emmett is running back out.

"I'm not hungry." Rosalie says.

"Are you sure dear?" Esme asks.

"Positive. I am a little thirsty though." she replies while looking at me funny.

_What the..._

"Come on Bella! let's eat then we'll continue our little tour!" Alice says while her and Esme stare at Rosalie. Rosalie is still smirking at me. Wierd.

"Okay."

Alice takes her plate and I follow her into the living room. Emmett is sitting on the couch playing an X-Box. His plate, that was full of enough food for about 3 people minutes ago, is sitting empty on the coffee table in front of him. Dang.

"Wow Emmett. You eat fast." I say as I sit next to him on the couch.

_Oooh, couch is soft._

Emmett looks at me and smiles before going back to his game. When I finish eating I look over to see that Alice's plate is only half . I didn't see her eat any of it.

"Well, I 'm done! I'll show you the rest of the house. Emmett, Bella's bag is still at the door. Go get it and take it to my room. Please?" Alice asks and gives Emmett puppy dog eyes.

"Agh! Alright!" He says and pauses his game before leaving.

Alice grabs both of our plates and takes them into the kitchen before coming back and dragging me upstairs. As she is showing me around, I notice that a lot of the walls in this house are made of glass. The house is surrounded by forest and the closest house is miles away so it is completely isolated. I love it.

"I love it out here." I say to Alice as we stand in her and Edward's room. Yes, her and Edward share a room. So do Emmett and Rosalie: Alice told me.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of Pennsylvania." I say simply.

"What does?"

"All the trees. I also love that this place is isolated. I hate livin' in town. Ya'll are lucky." I say as I sit down next to Alice on her bed. Pink...ugh.

"Why do you hate living in town?" she asks. Man, is this 'question Bella day' or somethin'?

"I hate livin' near a road where cars are constantly driving on it. I miss the woods. I used to run around in them and go hikin' alot back home. I lived in the middle of the woods and I loved it. Jake, Seth, Ray, Nick, Dylan, and I used to ride four-wheelers through the woods all the time. Phillip and Kaitlyn would come with us sometimes. They liked the woods too but not as much as me. We would take the side-by-sides with us alot too."

"Who are those people?" she asks.

"Jake and Seth were my best friends back home. They're brothers and they're about the size of Emmett. Ray, Nick, and Dylan are my cousins. They just moved to Pennsylvania about 2 years ago from down South. They're the reason why I talk like I do. I hung out with 'em a lot and their accent kinda rubbed off on me. Phillip and Kaitlyn are my brother and sister. You didn't see them at home 'cause they get out of school an hour after us."

"Oh. Hey, let's go find-"

"EMMETT!" someone interrupts from downstairs.

I look at Alice and we both get up and walk downstairs and into the livin' room to see Rosalie smacking Emmett upside the head. Man, she does that alot.

"Why did you burn my new shirts?!" she yells.

_He WHAT? Does he want to die? Rule #1 : NEVER mess with girls' clothes._

"WHAT?!" Alice yells while heading towards Emmett.

"Rosie, well, uh... I saw them in your closet and they were WAY too low and-"

"WHY WERE YOU IN MY CLOSET?!" she screeches still glaring at him.

A tall man with white-ish blonde hair walks into the room.

"What is going on?" he asks in a calm voice.

"Emmett burned all of Rose's new shirts." Alice says while staring daggers at Emmett. I'm just standin' here next to her, not sure what to do.

"Emmett, why would you do that?" asks the blonde man.

"They were too low and-"

"Since when is it any of _YOUR_ business what _I _wear?!" Rosalie screams.

_Man, my ears are bleeding. Okay, not really but still..._

"Rosalie is right Emmett, she can wear what she wants. Now, you are going to buy her some new shirts that she wants." he says still calm. How does he do that?

"Fine." Emmett huffs and walks outside.

Rosalie is still fuming as she stomps upstairs. The blonde guy finally notices me.

"Oh, Alice, who is this?" he asks.

"This is Bella! She's staying over tonight." she smiles and bounces up and down.

"Well, hello Bella. I am Carlisle Cullen. I am sorry about Emmett and Rosalie, those two fight a lot but they are good for each other." he smiles at me and extends his hand. I shake it.

"Howdy." I smile back. Esme walks into the room and gives Carlisle a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Dear, how was work?" she asks. She is so nice.

"Oh the usual. How was your day?" he replies.

"Come on, lets go outside." Alice whispers in my ear as Carlisle and Esme keep talking. I nod and we walk out the front door.

"Let's go to the backyard. There is a porch we can sit on back there."

"Okay." I follow her to the backyard and there is a nice porch with a few chairs on it. There is also Emmett standing in the middle of the yard. In the grass. All alone. And staring at the woods that are about 30 feet away. Alrighty then...

"Emmett, what are you doin'?" I ask him.

"Oh, nothing." he replies without looking at me. He looks to Alice and she nods.

_What the Hell?_

"Alrighty then." I mutter.

They both look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm going to find Rosie." Emmet replies and walks inside.

_Man, this family is wierd. Well, except for Carlisle and Esme: I like them._

Alice and I spend about an hour sitting on the back porch talking about random stuff. We actually spent the majority of the time talkin' 'bout my time in PA and her tellin' stories about stuff that her and her family have done. During her stories I have discovered that Rosalie isn't always a bitch, Emmett is almost always a goof ball, Edward isn't always a creepy stalker like person, Jasper, who I still haven't met, is moody and funny, and that Carlisle and Esme are the most sweet and caring people ever. Yeah, I figured all of that out just by her telling me stories about everyone. I should get an award.

At around 7 pm Alice and I go inside. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and some guy with honey blonde hair are all in the living room. Emmett and the new guy- who I'm guessing is Jasper- are playing the X-Box and sitting on the couch with Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper are both leaning forward towards the TV. Esme is sitting on one of the square chairs **(A.N./ He he... rhymes :p ) **in the room watching them play.

"Hey Bells! Can't talk. Too busy kicking Jazz's ass via X-Box." Emmett says. I start to laugh.

"What are ya laughing for?" he asks.

"Ya'll look so funny! And who told ya my nickname is Bells?"

"I didn't know, I just made it up now SHHHHHH!"

I laugh and shake my head while moving to sit in one of the 5 empty spots on the couch. I to the right of Emmett so I'm on the far left of the couch.

"Shit, shit, shit! NO! NO! You blew up my car Jazz! That ain't fair!" Emmett yells.

"Yeah it is." Jasper- or Jazz as Emmett calls him- snickers. Huh. He does talk like me. Except, his accent is deeper. Mine is brely noticeable. At least I like to tell myself that anyways...

"No it ain't! Bells, tell him that isn't fair!"

"Emmett, I really don't see how that ain't fair." I say while trying not to laugh.

"He's cheating! I call cheater!" Emmett. The man-child.

"Now how am I cheatin'?" Jazz asks smiling. Yep, I'm callin' him that now.

"You just are!" Emmett huffs and leaves the room. By now everyone is laughing.

Alice sobers up a little.

"Hey Jazzy," Man, does everyone calls him that? "Have you met Bella yet?"

"I don't believe I have," Love the accent. Love it. "Hello Bella, I'm Jasper." He smiles and holds out his hand. I shake it. Geez! His hand is cold!

We all start talking and soon Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward come and sit with us. I take this time to actually look at these people.

Rosalie is possibly the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Her hair is long and straight. She's tall and has a body to die for. No, I'm not lustin' after her but she is gorgeous. She has dark skinny jeans and a white blouse and high heels on.

Alice is short and about the same size as me except I'm an inch taller. Yeah, we're shorties. Anyways, her hair is short and dark and she, like Rosalie, has an amazing body. Alice has on a gray shirt with a jacket on with gems on the back.

Esme is like Alice and Rosalie body wise, but she is about 5 ft. 7. Her hair is curly and I actually really like the color. She has khakis and a silky pink top on.

Carlisle has his hair swept back and I have to say that I usually never like it when guys do that to their hair but he actually looks good with it. He has a good lookin' body and looks way too young to be a doctor. Then again, Esme looks too young to be parents of teens...

Edward is gorgeous in a guy kind of way and his hair is like a copper color. Kinda wierd. He has jeans and a desinger shirt and jacket on. He's still staring at me. Ugh!

Jasper looks like a true southerner with faded blue jeans, cowboy boots, and an opened flannel shirt that has a white T-shirt under it. Yum. His hair is about chin length and is always in his face a little and it's really wavy. He, like everyone else, has an extremely good lookin' body.

Emmett is just huge. He has a white T-shirt and jeans on and his hair is darks brown and can almost be considered buzzed. Good lookin'.

_Man, everyone here is so gorgeous. Should a family that has mostly adopted teens be like this? And why does everyone have golden eyes?_

**Done with this chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. My little sister just got out of the hospital 2 days ago so I haven't been worried about updating lately.**

**I think I'm gonna take a break from my laptop for a while. Trust me, it's against my will. If I don't my dad will crush my laptop. He said so and I believe him.**

**I have ideas for two new Twilight stories but I think I'm gonna wait 'til I finish this one before I post them. One is a hunger games/ Twilight crossover and the other one is just Twilight.**

**Can you guess who the soon-to-be-stalker is yet? Review who you think it is and I'll message you saying if your right or wrong. But you have to guess before I post the next chapter. I'm not gonna answer 'til sometime later in the day so...**

**Review! Bye! Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N./ Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I've been...busy. Wow, that's not ominous or anythin'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Italics= Bella's thoughts_

_Previously:_

Rosalie is possibly the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Her hair is long and straight. She's tall and has a body to die for. No, I'm not lustin' after her but she is gorgeous. She has dark skinny jeans and a white blouse and high heels on.

Alice is short and about the same size as me except I'm an inch taller. Yeah, we're shorties. Anyways, her hair is short and dark and she, like Rosalie, has an amazing body. Alice has on a gray shirt with a jacket on with gems on the back.

Esme is like Alice and Rosalie body wise, but she is about 5 ft. 7. Her hair is curly and I actually really like the color. She has khakis and a silky pink top on.

Carlisle has his hair swept back and I have to say that I usually never like it when guys do that to their hair but he actually looks good with it. He has a good lookin' body and looks way too young to be a doctor. Then again, Esme looks too young to be parents of teens...

Edward is gorgeous in a guy kind of way and his hair is like a copper color. Kinda wierd. He has jeans and a designer shirt and jacket on. He's still staring at me. Ugh!

Jasper looks like a true southerner with faded blue jeans, cowboy boots, and an opened flannel shirt that has a white T-shirt under it. Yum. His hair is about chin length and is always in his face a little and it's really wavy. He, like everyone else, has an extremely good lookin' body.

Emmett is just huge. He has a white T-shirt and jeans on and his hair is darks brown and can almost be considered buzzed. Good lookin'.

_Man, everyone here is so gorgeous. Should a family that has mostly adopted teens be like this? And why does everyone have golden eyes?_

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! Hurry!" I literally jump out of bed and land on my feet at the end of the bed. I start lookin' around the room. When I see that the house is neither burning down and Alice isn't hurt I look at her.

"Is there any reason in particular as to why you just about gave me a heart attack?!" I ask exasperated.

"Yep! Time for breakfast!" she says brightly and skips out of the room. Last night when I started getting tired, Alice took me to one of the guest bedrooms in this awesome house. That's where I am now.

I look at the clock on the wall.

_Oh my God, it's only 7:30. Wonderful..._

I throw on my sweats and my Cheer Expo shirt and head downstairs. When I get to the living room, I see Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch. Emmett, of course, is playing video games and Rosalie is reading some sort of fashion magazine.

"Mornin'." I say as I walk past them to get into the kitchen.

"Morning Bells!" Emmett practically yells. Dang. Too loud and too early in the mornin'.

I walk to the kitchen and see Alice and Esme talking while Esme puts a plate of pancakes on the table with a bunch of other plates full of stuff. Dear God, that's alot of food!

"Mornin' guys." I say and lean against the door frame.

"Hello Bella! Why don't you grab something to eat?" Esme offers and gestures towards the piles of food.

"Hi Bella! What on earth are you wearing?" she says while eying my pants. What?

"Um, they're sweatpants. Why?" I almost laugh at her face.

"Ugh! sweatpants are just terrible! How can you wear those?" she looks absolutely terrified. I'm not sure if I should laugh take her seriously.

"What? They're comfy."

Alice shakes her head and walks to the living room muttering something about sweats under her breath. I look at Esme.

"Should I be worried?" I ask her. She laughs.

"No. Alice is just very into fashion. So is Rose. The only people who ever wear sweatpants here are the boys. Not including Edward, of course." she smiles and gestures toward the food again.

I grab a plate and fill it with food. Ten minutes later I'm finished eating and headin' for the living room. Emmett is still playin' video games. Go figure. I wonder if that's all he ever does...

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme are all sittin' on the couch. Rosalie is to the right end of the couch reading some different magazine with Alice and Esme at her side. God.

"Ooooh! Bella, come read this with us!" Alice exclaims. Um...no.

"Uh, no thanks." I say and sit next to Emmett. "Em, watcha doin'?"

"Playing Halo. Wanna play?"

"Hmmm, sure." I pick up a controller and we play for about an hour. **( A.N./ I would add more info, but I have no clue how Halo works and I don't have an Xbox. So...)**

"Okay, I'm done with this." I say and throw the controller on the coffee table in front of me.

"Aww. One more game?" Em asks and gives me puppy dog eyes. I laugh.

"Sorry, that ain't gon' work on me. I have a little brother and sister at home who try that all the time. And we've playin' for an hour straight!"

He pouts. "Fine. I'll see if Jazz will play with me. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh! Edward and Jasper are in their rooms!" Alice says and smiles at something. What the...

"Wait! Are they sleeping?" I ask and start bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Probably. Why are you smiling at me like that? It's creepy." Em asks and looks at me funny.

"You'll see. Follow me!" I say and jump up and skip towards the kitchen. Half way there I turn around and look at Emmett. Everyone except Alice is lookin' at me like I lost my mind. Alice looks like she's tryin' not to laugh. "Ya comin' or not Em?"

He laughs and stands up. "I have a bad feelin' about this." When he get to me I look up at him.

"Ya should." I snicker and run to the kitchen. I'm so excited that I'm bouncing while I run. Is that even possible?

Emmett easily keeps up and when we get to the kitchen I look at him again.

"Where do ya'll keep your cups?"

"Plastic or glass?"

Hmmm..."Plastic."

He grabs a plastic cup out of one of the cabinets and hands it to me.

I fill it with water and walk back to the living room with Emmett still on my tail. I think Rose and Esme know what I'm gonna do 'cause as soon as they see they cup of water they start laughing. I think Alice somehow knew before I got the cup though...

"Wanna explain to me what you're doin' yet?" Emmett asks.

I stop and slowly turn around. I give him my creepiest smile and he looks like he just saw a ghost. He he.

"You'll see." I say and laugh a little maniacly before turning around and starting up the stairs.

I hear Rosalie mutter "She's insane" when I get to the third step. I stop and look at her.

"Oh Rosalie, I accepted that I'm crazy years ago." I laugh and continue back up the stairs. Emmett is still followin' me from close behind.

I stop at the top of the stairs and Emmett stops next to me.

"Where's Jasper's room?" I ask.

"Over there." He points to a hallway on the right," I'll show ya."

"Okay, but be really quiet. Can you walk without makin' any noise?" I ask.

"Yep. Can you?" He asks lookin' at me like I've lost my mind. Oh Emmett, you don't even know...

"Yeppers. Let's go."

He leads me through the hallway that he pointed to earlier and stops in front of a closed door at the end of the hall. Oh this is gonna be fun.

"Here it is." Emmett whispers and gestures towards the door. He still looks like he's tryin' to figure out what I'm doin'. Really?

"Do you want me to give ya a hint?" I whisper to him.

"Yes."

"Do ya think he'll be mad if I get him wet?"

He looks even more confused now. Really? Oh! I think he's got it! He smiles and I ask him,"Get it now?" He nods and chuckles. "Shhh!" he nods again.

I make a follow me motion and slowly open the door and peek my head in. Woah. I feel like I'm lookin' into a museum. There's a bunch of old Civil war stuff on the walls and there's a confederate flag hanging above the bed.

Jasper is sprawled out on his stomach in a bed against the wall in the middle of the room.

I open the door the whole way and look at Em and nod towards the bed. Emmett laughs a little and nods at me to go ahead. We slowly creep across the room and stop next to his head. I'm tryin' so hard not to laugh at this point it's painful.

I put the cup over his head and am just about to dump it when-

"If you pour that on me I'll hang you both out my window by your toes ." Jasper says this really calm and kept his eyes closed. I freeze.

I look at Em just as he looks at me and we both smile. I hurry up and pour the water all over Jazz's head and yell,

"RUN!"

Me and Em run out of the room laughing and I hear Jasper yell.

"BELLA! I'M GONNA GET YOU GUYS!"

I throw the cup over my shoulder and run faster so that I'm now a little ahead of Emmett. We run down the stairs and see Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle- wait, where's he been?- laughing almost as hard as we are.

"Come on! Let's hide in a closet!" Emmett yells to me and I follow him to a door that I miraculously didn't notice before next to the entrance to kitchen. How did I miss that? Man, I'm out of it today...

Emmett opens the door and we run into the closet. This closet is a 5 by 5 room with a couple of coats on a rack above my head.

Emmett locks the door and we move to sit in the back corner. I pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Emmett is mirroring my position and we're leaning against each other and laughing. We're not too loud 'cause we don't want Jasper to find us, but we're loud enough to hear each other.

"Oh my god I'm gonna die laughing!" I whisper-yell and start laughing again.

"I'm right there with ya!" Emmett snickers. We sober up for a second before looking at each other and laughing again. This time it's pretty loud.

I hear something and stop laughing. I put my hand out and whisper,

"Wait, listen."

He stops laughing and we listen. We hear footsteps coming towards the closet we're in. Crap.

We look at each other in horror and freeze. The footsteps are gettin' closer. I would like to say that we're bravin' through this and preparin' for Jasper to open the door and we're ready to bolt out the door as soon as he does but that'd be a lie. In reality, we're both cowering in the corner probably lookin' like we're gonna piss ourselves.

The footsteps stop in front of the door. We wait. And wait. And wait. Emmett looks at me ands whispers in my ear.

"Stay here."

I nod and watch as he gets on his hands and knees. He peeks under the door for a second before turning to me and smiling. Em gives me a thumbs up and says, "Come on." I slowly stand up at the same time he does. He unlocks the door and slowly opens it. I'm standing right behind him as he peeks out the door. Em turns around to say somethin' when the door bust open and Jasper's arm reaches in. Emmett and I scream. He grabs Emmett and drags him out the door by his shirt before the door slams shut. I jump back into the corner and everything is quiet for a second. I'm breathing heavy and tryin' very hard to not hypervenilate.

_Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap! I'm so screwed! What did he do with Emmett?! I gotta get out of here!_

I stand up and open the door. I hurry up and look out. Jasper isn't here right now. Good. Okay I gotta get out of here. I walk out the door and shut it behind me.

_Okay, this has gotta be quick. I gotta make sure Jasper doesn't find me. Oh! I'll hide under the bed in the room I slept in last night. It's a good thing I can run without makin' noise. _**(A.N./ Honest to God, I can walk and run without makin' any noise. I do it to sneak up on my Mom ALOT)**

I run through the living room and up the stairs. I still don't see Jasper. I feel so bad for Emmett...

When I get to the room, I run in and lock the door. I go to get under then bed but then, just my luck, I don't fit under the bed. It's too low.

_Fan-freakin-tastic!_

"Ugh!" I groan and stand back up. Well, the door is locked. He might not be able to get in. Unless he can pick a lock...or if he knows that if you kick the door next to the knob it will break open. **(A.N./ Don't ask...)**

I plop down on the bed and start thinkin'. Okay, I can't stay in here forever...or can I? No, I can't. Sadly. Time to pout.

I wonder if I can climb out the window and hide in the woods for a little bit. The woods here can't be much different from the ones here right? I walk over to the window. Nope. I ain't jumpin' out. Not gonna happen. I'm about 20 feet from the ground. Ugh. I wonder if I can sneak out the front door.

I walk over to the door and just as I'm about to open it, it bursts open.

"Crap!" I yell as I run back to the bed.

Jasper gives me an evil smile and stalks towards me. Shit. In a stupid attempt to keep him away, I throw a pillow at him. It hits him in the shoulder and he stops and watches it fall to the floor. He looks up at me and chuckles darkly before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. Double shit.

He turns around and starts walking out of the room.

"I'm screwed ain't I?" I ask.

He laughs again. "Oh yeah."

"Ugh." I try to get down but I fail. "What did you do with Emmett?"

And he laughs... a-freakin-gain! "Oh, you don't wanna know, Darlin'." Huh, I like that nickname. I'm stealin' it.

He takes me into a room with blue walls and puts me down. I'm about to make a run for it but he says, "Don't even try. I'll catch ya." He's blockin' the door anyway. Wait are we in a bathroom?

Jasper picks me up by the waist and puts me in the shower. Wait a minute-

Before I can try to get out he turns the water on and holds me under it.

"JASPER! Damnit! This is my favorite shirt!" He just laughs at me. Oh, he just started a war.

"Shoulda thought about that before ya poured water on me. I did warn ya. Be happy that I didn't hang ya out the window like I was goin' to."

"Oh my God! Let me go!"

He laughs and drops his hold on me before turnin' the water off and backing up. I glare at him and he hands me a towel. I take it and soak up some of the water that's dripping from my hair.

"You know, now I have to wear skinny jeans and a fancy shirt. Thanks alot." I tell him.

"Why is that a bad thing?" He asks and opens the door for me. I walk out and he follows me.

"'Cause I like to wear sweats around the house. They're comfy. Also, I like the shirt but I prefer T shirts. I'm not girly." I say and walk towards the guest room. He's still followin' me.

"Well, you can borrow some of my clothes."

I stop and look at him. "Dude, I'm only 5 ft 3. Your at least 6 ft tall. That ain't gon' work." I laugh and start walkin' again.

"So. It'll be a little big." I look at him," Okay, a lot big. You can always see what Alice has, you guys are the same size." I laugh at this.

"Um, no. I don't like skirts or dresses or anything that she's gonna try to put on me. I'll just ear the jeans and shirt."

When I get to the room, I tell Jasper that I'll see him later and go inside. I change and head downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*XOXOXO~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bella! Let me do your makeup! Please?!" Alice yells from upstairs. I'm sitting on the couch watchin' TV with Emmett and Jasper. Alice decided that she wants to take me shopping. I like shopping to an extent, but I don't wanna get a whole makeover just to go to the mall. I love my high heel boots I'm wearing right now, but I prefer sneakers or flats when I'm gonna walk alot.

"Alice, I don't need a makeover to go shoppin'!" I yell back. Emmett and Jasper both look at me like I have 3 heads. "What?"

"Bells, you can never argue with Alice when it comes to makeup or clothes. EVER." Emmett says to me.

"Why?"

"Nobody denies Alice." Jasper says. I would think they're jokin' if their faces weren't dead serious.

"Well, I'm not like that. If I don't wanna do somethin' nobody can make me do it. Not even Alice."

"Good luck with that." Emmett says and looks back to the TV.

Alice comes downstairs and stands in front of me.

"Bella, you can never, ever leave the house without makeup. As gorgeous as you are, makeup is vital to complete a girl's appearance. Without makeup, .Die. So lets go put some eyeliner and lipstick on you."

"Alice, I hate eyeliner and lipstick is stupid in my mind. Whats the point of it? I don't wear much makeup if any. I'll wear powder sometimes though..."

Alice stares at me. And she's still staring. Jasper and Emmett look to her than to me.

"Um, did I break her?" I ask.

"Naw. I think she's just in shock that someone actually thinks makeup is stupid." Emmett replies. Suddenly Alice shakes her head.

"Well, I can see that no matter how much I beg, you won't let me do it. I have know though. How can you possibly hate makeup? I think I should call a doctor for you. Better yet: CARLISLE! Come here!"

Jasper and Emmett start laughing an I'm just wondering what I did. How did she know I wouldn't relent? Oh well, no makeup for me...YAY!

"Yes, what is it Alice?" Carlisle asks as he gets to the room with Esme beside him.

"I think you need to check Bella's brain. There's clearly something wrong." Jasper, Emmett, and I start laughin'. Carlisle looks at me.

"Why is that? Are you hurt Bella?"

"No, Alice thinks I'm mental 'cause I don't like makeup."

"No, I know you're mental because of it."

Carlisle chuckles. "Alice, not everyone like makeup. I thought you girls were going shopping."

"We are, thats why she needs makeup."Alice says. Oh Alice.

"Alice, I'm a country girl. I ain't wearin' makeup."

"Some country girls like makeup..."

"Well, not me. We leavin' anytime soon or are we gonna discuss makeup all night?" I ask.

"Fine, lets go. Bye guys!" Alice says and bounces out the front door and to her car. I follow her after sayin' goodbye and we head to to Seattle.

**Well, this chapter didn't really have to be here but, eh, whatever. Honestly, I don't like makeup. It's not 'cause I'm a country girl either. I just don't like it. It seems kinda pointless to me.**

**Well, I don't have anythin' else to say really..**

**Guess I'll talk to ya'll later!**

**Review! Bye! Love ya! :) :D ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N./ Hiii! Okay, so someone (I don't know if they want me to mention their name so...) brought something to my attention that I should have mentioned before. I don't know if this confused some people but I'm gonna try to explain as best as I can. The Cullens ARE vampires. When they got food it was to keep up appearances. They didn't actually eat it. Remember when Bella said that half of Alice's plate was gone but she didn't see her eat any of it? Thats 'cause she didn't. I don't know what Alice actually did with it but thats not important. Also Bella **_**thought**_** that Jasper and Edward were sleepin' and Bella walked into Jasper's room. He wasn't really sleepin'. He was pretending. I may have a solution to this confusion. I figured that if I wrote some -if not all- of this chapter in Alice's POV this would start makin' more sense. Sorry if I confused you guys. :)**

**Also, I was reading random pages out of Eclipse and I saw that there actually is a girl named Samantha in the books. I didn't know that. I chose that name 'cause my best friend is named Samantha. So the Samantha (AKA Sammy) in this story is NOT the one in Twilight. Just so ya know.**

_Previously:_

"I think you need to check Bella's brain. There's clearly something wrong." Jasper, Emmett, and I start laughin'. Carlisle looks at me.

"Why is that? Are you hurt Bella?"

"No, Alice thinks I'm mental 'cause I don't like makeup."

"No, I know you're mental because of it."

Carlisle chuckles. "Alice, not everyone like makeup. I thought you girls were going shopping."

"We are, that's why she needs makeup."Alice says. Oh Alice.

"Alice, I'm a country girl. I ain't wearin' makeup."

"Some country girls like makeup..."

"Well, not me. We leavin' anytime soon or are we gonna discuss makeup all night?" I ask.

"Fine, lets go. Bye guys!" Alice says and bounces out the front door and to her car. I follow her after sayin' goodbye and we head to to Seattle.

**Disclaimer: **

**Sammy: How come I haven't been in the story for a while?**

**Me: Because I don't need you in it right now.**

**Sammy: Why? Why can't I be in it? **

**Me: You'll be back soon now shhh!**

**Sammy: Stephanie Meyer would probably make me be in every chapter...**

**Me: No.**

**Sammy: But-**

**Me: NO! Stop reminding me that I didn't think of Twilight first! Be happy that I put ya in this story.**

**Sammy: What was the point of this argument again?**

**Me: That I don't own Twilight.**

**Sammy: Well why couldn't you just say-**

**Me: Oh my God! Just read! **

_Italics= whoever's pov I'm ins thoughts_

**Alice POV**

"Oooh! Bella let's go there!" I say pointing to Hot Topic. We have been shopping for about an hour and Bella only has two bags. Two bags! I had seven but I had Bella help me take them to the car.

"Sure! I've always wanted to go there." She says smiling. Wait. _WHAT?_

"Wait!" Bella stops and I move to stand in front of her. She is only half an inch taller then me (FINALLY! Someone is as short as me! Jazz and Em always make fun of me because of my size.) so it is easy to look her in the eye. "Are you telling me that you have _never_ been to Hot Topic?!" I can't believe this.

"Nope. I've never been there. Where I lived in PA there wasn't one." **(Thats a fact. I've never even heard of Hot Topic until I read a book that talked about it.)**I grab her arm and drag her into the store. This poor, poor, girl has never been to Hot Topic. That should be illegal!

"Let's go! We HAVE to get you in there. I don't know how you have lived this long without even seeing a Hot Topic store. You must be miserable." I pity this child...

She starts laughing. Laughing! This is serious!

"Alice, calm down. It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? _NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!_ This is a HUGE deal!"

She laughs again! Grrrr!

"Okay Alice. Whatever ya say."

"I'm not going to yell at you for not taking this seriously because your brain is probably really messed up by never being here. How is it possible to never see Hot Topic."

Three hours and 24 bags later Bella starts getting tired. Ugh! Humans and their stupid need to sleep. It's only thirty minutes past five pm yhough...Ugh. I've realized that the advantage of never having to sleep or rest means that I can shop more. Hooray!

"Alice! Can we please get out of this God forsaken store and get back to your house?" Bella asks. Aww. I want to go to a few more stores.

"But I want to hit a few more stores first."

"Alice. We've been here for three hours. Three hours! I'm gon' fall asleep standin' up if we dont get back soon." She says this in an exasperated tone. I sigh,

"Fine. But I expect you to take me on an all day shopping trip soon. And I mean _soon_."

"What ever ya say Alice lets go."

The drive home is spent in a comfortable silence. I take this time to think everything from the past month and a half.

_Okay. This whole scenario started a month and a half ago when Carlisle told us that we had to move again. He decided that we should move to Forks, Washington. That is when I had The Vision. When I got it I was confused as to why that would happen. So I started looking into the future trying to figure out why. I figured out about 10 minutes later that its because he would develope an obsession for her and stop at nothing to get what he wanted. So I started planning. I had to hide my thoughts from Edward though. It was actually pretty easy. I just had to sing Brittney Spears' songs when he was around. Jasper asked me a couple time why I was so concentrated and determined for a few days but I told him that he would find out eventually. Thank goodness he just left it at that._

_Anyhow, I planned. It took me about a week to figure out the right course of action to take to make the future right. It took so long because I had to keep looking into the future to find out if the idea I came up with would work. I finally figured it out. As soon as I saw that the idea would work, I put it into action. I told Carlisle that I would be leaving a week before everyone else. He was skeptical at first and wanted to know why I was. After I told him that he would know soon and a lot of convincing on my part that this was the only way to fix things, he let me go. I packed all of my clothes and left for Forks. When I got there I went to the house that we always use when we stay here, unpacked, and started looking into the future again._

_The next few days of school I spent forming a bond with Bella. It was a little strange at first because I don't usually talk to humans much less befriend them, but I think it went pretty well. I was constantly checking the future and making sure that I didn't do anything to mess it up. I never did. Then when I was walking across the parking lot with Bella I had a vision that showed my family coming sooner than expected. Oh no. I hoped that this didn't affect anything. Nothing I saw showed any danger though._

_I decided to invite Bella over to my house the first day my family was here. I figured that if he got to know Bella a little more he wouldn't get an interest in her and do what The Vision showed him doing. I thought this would work because, in The Vision I never became friends with Bella and he first became obsessed with her scent. Then he started to want to know her more because she intrigued him. He only followed her because he didn't know her but wanted to. Then he what I'm trying to prevent... _

_So if he gets to knows Bella he won't go all crazy and follow her around trying to know her. I really do hope this works._

When I pull into the driveway Bella gets out of the car and tries to pick up our bags. Oh Bella...

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Um, gettin' the bags. Why?"

"Because, you aren't supposed to do that. I always get the boys to do it for me. Edward! Jasper! Emmett! Come here!" I yell. They come out seconds later.

"What Alice?" Emmett asks. How does he not know by now? He should have been waiting outside the door before we even pulled in ready to carry in the bags. Jasper and Edward should have been too! Ugh! Boys!

"Will you take our bags in? Please?" I pout and give them all puppy dog eyes. No one can resist my puppy eyes. No one.

"Ugh! Fine."

They walk over where Bella is holdin' 4 bags and smiling while shaking her head.

"Bella, put those down. The boys will get them." I tell her.

"I'm good Alice." What?

"Why?"

She looks at me as she walks by, "'Cause it doesn't seem right to me that we're the ones who bought the stuff, yet the guys are carryin' all of it in."

"Finally! Someone understands!" Jasper yells exasperated.

"Oh well." I sigh.

When the boys get the bags in my room I ask Bella if she will stay for another night. She agrees but says that she has to call her parents first. I already see that they'll agree. So after she calls hangs up and tells me that they said 'okay', we go downstairs and kick the boys out of the livingroom so we can watch movies.

**This chapter seems shorter than the others.**

**Okay, I hope this cleared some confusion. **

**Sorry it took so long to update...AGAIN. I know ya'll probably hate me. I would set up a certain day a week to update but I know for a fact that I wont be able to follow it. Well, maybe I can. I can just check my schedule for the next month and pick a day that I ain't busy. We'll see.**

**My parents are still threatin' to take away my laptop. I ain't even on it that much anymore. But they don't believe me. Nice.**

**Heres a random idea: I'll name some stories that you should check out while you wait for my dumb ass to update. I just read these recently. I'll name a few more that I've read in the past and liked too. These are Jasper/ Bella and Bella/ Edward stories.**

Bella's Dirty Notebook

Author: tiffaninichole

Bella keeps a notebook full of her dirtiest fantasies. One day while in a hurry to escape her domineering boss, she loses the raunchy book and is desperate to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands...

Breaking Blood on Alabaster

Author: Chanse Lowell

AH ExB 1899 New York City, a young widow has bills and responsibilities. What will she do to the owner of the New York Times when he refuses to sign her weekly wages? Will she drag him to the lower east side and teach him a lesson, or tease him with her body? All good ideas, only she hadn't planned on this man taking absolute control. BDSM themes, blood lust and fisticuffs ensue.

Obsessed

Author: Balti K

Jasper had the perfect plan to kidnap Bella and make her his, but what does Bella think? Will she hate him for kidnapping her? Collaboration with Pheonix1855 Abandoned. Picked up by xo BellaItalia ox and Pheonix1855

Time Heals

Author: abbymickey24

Your typical Edward leaves Bella and Alice leaves Jasper, but the whys are different so please give it a chance. Plus B/J won't meet again and fall in love in a day. Will be B/J though. Hum/Vam.

Opportunity for Change

Author: MrzCena8

She's desperate for attention from a certain person. He needs to get his grades up for a certain reason. After being classmates for seven years, they finally cross paths. When they do, the realize they can help each other. It's Senior year and it's time to make a impact. T for mild swearing, teen partying and implications of teen drinking and teen sex.

More Than Anyone

Author: AthenaRowena

Bella and Jasper have been best friends forever. Now in their senior year of high school, both secretly want more than just friendship. Bella/Jasper. I'm not very good at summaries, but please just give it a try. I'm temporarily rewriting chapters, so if some chapters seem off, that's why.

A New Life

Author: horseandbooklover

Previously written by lacym3. Louisiana, 1943, Bella is in an abusive marriage. When she is discovered nearly dead Jasper changes her, will they help one another heal? Or are the both too scarred? Scenes of domestic violence, Lemons in later chapters

Her Keeper

Author: 4MeJasper

Bella has been raised a captive in the underground vampire world of designer blood labels. Her blood is featured in the most popular brand, "LaGuerra". When she escapes, her biggest fan, Jasper Whitlock, puts out an acquisition contract for his favorite drink and starts on his own personal hunt, as she attempts to stay free of the vampire world and, in particular, Major Whitlock.

**LOVE THIS ONE ALOT ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

The God and Goddess of War

Author: Textcrazy2011

Jasper and Bella are mates, separated in the Southern Wars years ago and forced to live without each other for decades on end. What happens when his 'goddess of war' returns bringing both happiness and tension into the Cullen family?

**I literally have thousand more so I'll try to remember to write more next time. **

**You should review. Ya really should. Ya know ya want to. Well, I want ya to anyways... :)**

**Well, I'm goin' to sleep so...**

**Bye! Love ya'll! :) :D ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

***Peeks around corner***

**Okay, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like two months! I have a really bad concussion (cheerleading accident) and I had almost an entire chapter written on my laptop when, BAM! The screen freakin cracked! Now all of the ideas that I had for Twilight stories (I had 43) that I wrote down on there are GONE 'cause I can't see the screen to save them on my flash drive! If any of ya'll know how to to get those files back (or transfer them from my laptop to another computer/ flash drive) I will love you forever.**

**Now I have to use either my Mom's laptop or the computer in the living room. Few issues there- The keyboard on the computer sucks and my Mom's laptop is SO slow.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sammy: bu-**

**Me: Nope**

**Sammy: But I-**

**Me: NO!**  
**Sammy: ...jerk.**

_Previously:_

"Finally! Someone understands!" Jasper yells exasperated.

"Oh well." I sigh.

When the boys get the bags in my room I ask Bella if she will stay for another night. She agrees but says that she has to call her parents first. I already see that they'll agree. So after she calls hangs up and tells me that they said 'okay', we go downstairs and kick the boys out of the livingroom so we can watch movies.

**Bella POV**

I wake up to the most God awful sound in the world comin' from outside my door. It's probably the most horrendous noise I've ever heard. God...

"What is that sound?" I yell and cover my ears.

Suddenly it stops.

_Oh! Thank God!_

My bedroom door opens and Kaitlyn walks in holdin' a piece of styrofoam in each hand. Why-

"Oh, that was me. I was rubbing these," she holds her hand up, "together to wake you up."

"Okay, one: why did you wake me up at, " I look at my alarm clock, "7 o'clock in the mornin' on _Saturday_, and two, why didn't you just shake me awake?" I ask.

"Oh, Mom told me to wake you up and ask you if you wanna come with me, Phillip, and her to Seattle. Wanna?"

Wait, "Why are ya'll goin' to Seattle? Also, why are ya goin' so early in the mornin'?"

"Grocery and clothes shoppin'."

"Why 7 a.m.?" I ask again.

"Are ya comin' or not?" Woah, where'd that come from?

"Okay, calm, down, ummm..." I think for all of two seconds, "Nope."

"Kay, you're gonna be home alone 'cause Dad's at work already." She says as she walks out the door.

"K, Bye love ya!"

"Love you too!" I hear from downstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*XOXO~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Aaaaaaaaannnnndddd, Im bored._

I've been home alone for hours and I seriously think I'm gon' die of boredom. I don't even care if it's possible, I'm gonna do it.

I'm layin' here on my bed starin at the ceilin' waitin' for an idea to pop up into my head that will end my boredom. Granted, the idea will most likely get me in trouble, but I honestly don't even care at this point.

You know, it's times like this when I really miss PA. If I were back home right now- I should probably stop callin' it 'back home'- I'd be ridin' my dirt bike or four-wheeler or, heck, I might even be speedin' through the woods in one of the side-by-sides with Jake.

I miss the woods so mu- OH MY GOD I'M AN IDIOT!

There are some woods behind this house. Why have I not thought of this before?

I jump out of bed and run down the stairs. I don't even put shoes on before runnin' out the door. I never wore shoes outside in PA, why should I now?

I shoot behind the house and don't stop until I hit the tree line. I look inside the mass of trees and leaves. It's alot darker in there than it is out here. I love it.

I walk into the woods and start my 'hunt'.

_No. Nope. Not that one. Uh-uh. Nooooo._

I walk deeper in and continue my search while random country songs play in my hand. Multi-task bitches.

I'm still lookin'

_Noo. Nope. No. Ugh, not even close. Hmm...maybe. YES! That one!_

I smile and run towards it. When I get to it I start climbing. I stop about 30 feet up and move to sit on the big branch that I saw from the ground. This tree is HUGE. I end up with both my legs danglin' from either side of the branch and I'm leanin' against the trunk of the tree.

It's a lil' windy today so my hair is blowin' around my face. My jeans are a lil' bit too long- just enough to touch the floor when I stand- so my feet are half covered. I swing my legs back and forth and start singin' a random country song.

_"Do you like when the meter's jumpin'? _

_Do you like the sound of them horses runnin'?_

_Do you like it when the tweeters tweet?_

_Do you like it when the backseat's bumpin'?_

_Do you like a lil' kick in your coke?_

_Do you like it goin' up in smoke?_

_Do you like it on a gravel road,_

_Where we can keep it on the down low?_

_Tell me how ya like it,_

_You know I wanna try it._

_Baby, if ya don't mind we can kick it down to four,_

_and you can drive pretty girl._

_You can ride it._

_We can all night it,_

_you don't have to hide it._

_Just tell me how,_

_Tell me how ya like it."_

I sing for a while and move my legs to sit with my feet crossed in front of me and my arms crossed behind my head. I close my eyes-

_Wait. Somethin' aint right._

I stop singin' and freeze. It's dead quiet. Not even the birds that were chirpin' a moment ago are silent.

The right side of my body starts to tingle. Someone's here.

I've always been extremely aware of my surroundings. As soon as I walk into a room, I always scan the place. I know every exit, every piece of furniture, and amount of people in the area. Its just some wierd habit of mine.

I also know if someone is followin' me: You know that wierd feelin' most people get if someone is followin' them? Well, it's ten times worse for me. I know which end of me they are on whether it be behind, to the left, or the right because I get this tingly feelin' on the side they're on in my body.

Well, right now my right side feels funny so I know someone is there.

I stay perfectly still and listen for some sort of noise.

_...Nothin'._

I see somethin' move to the right out of the corner of my eye and turn my head slightly and look where I saw the movement. It was like a flash.

I stay frozen and listen.

...Wind...

...My breathin'...

...My heart beat in my freakin' head.

Nothin' else.

I must stay frozen for about ten minutes before I shift a lil' to the left.

I even out my breathin' and inwardly yell at myself.

_Get it together, ya wuss! You were never like this back at home! If you were in this position back home ya wouldn't even blink. You didn't freak out when you came across that black bear a year ago! Ya just stayed calm and got outta there before the dang thang saw ya! Why are you freakin' out now?!_

Now my left is tinglin'.

I turn that way so fast I'm surprised I don't get whiplash.

I see the flash again this time, but... I swear to God I saw copper colored hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*XOXO~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm freakin' out.

Maybe I'm paranoid but I can't stop thinkin' 'bout that flash I saw in the woods.

Copper colored hair. Who else on this planet has copper hair other that Edward freakin' Cullen? Wait, he's datin' Alice, why would he decide, 'hey I'm gonna be a creeper and spy on Bella in the woods! Yay!'?

And what the Hell was that flash!?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*XOXO~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Monday_

I'm still freakin' out.

I'm pretty damn sure that person in the woods was Edward. I wanna find out but I can't very well walk up to him and say 'Hey! Who the Hell are you to be watchin' me from the woods behind my house? Creeper...' can I?

Actually, I think I will.

**Well, there ya have it.**

**Once again I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. **

**I don't really have anythang else to say so... REVIEW! ****Please? ****Look I even used a tiny voice...type...whatever!**

**Love ya'll :) :D ;)**


End file.
